


Getting What You Want

by DarkJediQueen, Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Romance, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Spencer Reid never thought that he would get what he wanted. An Alpha who loved him for who he was or a child with that Alpha. Then Aaron Hotchner saw him for what he was.





	Getting What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 6  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 6  
>  **Notes** : In this, JJ never lost the baby.   
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself and watched as the team all gathered around JJ as she brought tiny Cherise into the BAU for the first time. Spencer had already seen her and fawned over the baby weeks before when he had been invited over for being asked to be her Godfather as well. Spencer hadn't been shocked, and he had gone over and said all the right things. 

No one inside of the BAU saw him. He really wasn't supposed to be there as he was still on sabbatical, but a case that he had been a key witness for was coming up for a trial, and the District Attorney wanted to meet with him and Hotch to go over everything beforehand. 

"SPENCE!" JJ called and waved him over, but Spencer was saved when the District Attorney entered from the area where Strauss's office was located. Spencer followed behind the woman and waved at the team as he passed. JJ frowned at him, and so did Morgan, but Spencer really didn't care. The District Attorney didn't even stop as she entered Hotch's office, she just flung the door open and entered. Spencer stayed right at the doorway and waited. 

"Come in, Reid," Hotch called out, and Spencer watched as the man stared down the District Attorney. "DA Rivers, I know that your office does not stand on protocol, but when you come into the territory of an Alpha rich office like the BAU, it's best to follow protocol. The next time that you enter without asking, I will be well within my rights to challenge you."

"Agent Hotchner, you were expecting me."

"Yes, and I spend the majority of my day working on classified cases that you have no right to see, and that is why within the FBI, one never enters an office without approval. Even Reid waited, after your blunder."

"He's a Beta. Of course, he's scared of you."

Hotch said nothing but glared at the woman.

"I think that I am uncomfortable with this," Spencer said, and he backed out of Hotch's office. There was too much fighting going on between the Omega District Attorney and the Alpha Unit Chief. Spencer moved to the round table room and shut the door, knowing that the only person who would enter the room without knocking would be the District Attorney and after what Spencer said he doubted that Hotch was going to let the woman anywhere without an escort. 

Spencer wanted to be back at home. He didn't want to be there, and especially around JJ and the baby. It wasn't that he didn't love little Cherise, he did. He loved her like he did Henry. It was just seeing JJ so happy that bothered him. No one knew how hard it had been for him the last few months, watching JJ as the baby grew inside her. No one knew, because no one saw. Spencer was invisible to them as anything other than the genius on the team. Looking at his watch, Spencer knew it was close to the time for the next dose of his suppressor. Though it was beginning to not work anymore and he wasn't sure why. It was failing, slowly, but eventually, it wasn't going to work at all, and Spence was scared. Even though the laws had changed in the last twenty-five years, there was still prejudice against Omega's being in the workforce. It was one of the reasons he had worked so hard to find a suppressor that made him appear a Beta. There was another truth he hadn't admitted to anyone. He wanted children. He was seeing time pass him by so quickly, and he felt that ache deep inside him. When his parents had found out he was an intersex Omega, which was extremely rare, his father had shunned him, and his mother tried to protect him as much as possible. When he had gone for his first full exam, the doctors had said that there was a small chance that he would be able to carry a child when he got older, but there was no guarantee. In college, after getting his first Ph.D., Spencer told a friend, an Alpha male about himself. The friend hadn't been repulsed, in fact, he had been very turned on. Spencer had decided that he wanted his friend to be his first. They were careful and eventually become lovers for almost two years. Spencer hadn't thought too hard about those days, they had ended in one of the greatest painful times in his life. When he had turned 18, Spencer had gotten pregnant. His Alpha had been ecstatic and promised that after their child was born, he wanted Spencer to be his mate. The baby and his Alpha became Spencer's world. He got his second Ph.D. at that time and was on top of the world. Then that wonderful world he was living in came crashing down. He had lost the baby. His Alpha, in his own pain, had lashed out at Spencer. It was the one and only time. Spencer refused to be anyone's punching bag and told his Alpha to either get help or leave. The man refused to seek help and Spencer had no choice but to leave him. Spencer wiped at his eyes trying to not think of what his life could have been, how happy he could have been, but seeing JJ with her second baby was more painful than Spencer wanted to admit. He didn't want to hurt the woman who had become like a sister to him. Part of his sabbatical had been talking with an Omega OBGYN. The miscarriage had messed Spencer up, and at the time there had been nothing they could do. Advances in Omega sexual reproduction had Spencer wondering if maybe he could be fixed, and maybe he could have a baby and do it on his own. He had a small procedure done, the doctor was wonderful and walked Spencer through everything. When he was in recovery, he dreamed of being able to carry a child. It had just got worse the better that Spencer had got after it. The knock on the door had startled him out of his memories. "Come in," Spencer called out, his voice shaky. "Reid? Are you okay?" Spencer stood and gave Aaron a wan smile. If he truly had his choice, Unit Chief Hotchner would be the one to give him what he so desperately craved. But, he knew that was an old fantasy that would never come true. "I'm fine, Hotch. I just couldn't take the emotions in the room." Spencer tried not to fidget as he stood there. Along with his attraction to his boss, Spencer found that he was afraid that even minor acts of dominance that Hotch did to everyone made him want to submit to the man. He had to force himself to hold Hotch's eye contact.

"I called the DA's office, and they are sending a different attorney over to handle this. It seems that this is not the only office that she doesn't follow their rules. This is the third transgression of a similar nature, and from what I got from her boss that how she treated me was nothing like how she was going to treat you. The only people that she hates more than Alphas are Betas."

"Then she only hates five-sevenths of this team." Spencer would never understand the prejudice in either direction when it came to Alpha-Beta-Omega dynamics.

"The only people that she likes is JJ and Garcia, and neither one of them had anything to do with this case. It intonated to me that she would rather that Omegas ran the world and subjugated Alphas and even Betas." Hotch moved closer to where Spencer was standing, and Spencer couldn't help but turn to where he could track the man as he sat down in the chair next to Spencer. "The new attorney won't be able to come until tomorrow though."

"That's okay. I'm still just working on classwork. I'll come back in tomorrow." Spencer reached down for his bag that was on the floor. It had his dose of suppressor in it that he needed to take. He would need to stop at the bathroom to take it before he left. He was going on public transportation and even a single whiff of him would out him. Spencer was careful about all of that, probably more than was needed but one simple mistake would cause him a lot of trouble he would rather not have.

"I'll pick you up if you don't have a morning class, that way you don't have to ride the train in." It was an offer that Hotch made a lot of the time to Spencer the most but others on the team as well.

"Sure." Spencer started to run his finger over the small nick in the table as he stood there. He remembered when it had been put there. Morgan showing him a trick with a knife and while Morgan had botched it, Spencer had been able to recreate it and do it right just from watching Morgan do it once and mess it up. "I need to go if I want to make the early train and miss most of the rush home."

"I'm taking off now, with not having to stay to talk to her I find that I don't want to do work. I can just make it to pick up Jack from school. I'll drop you off after we pick up Jack."

Spencer remembered when Hotch had been the one to pick him up and drop him off at his apartment. That was when Hotch lived in an apartment building that was only three blocks from Spencer's. Hotch had not known that when he had moved into the building after Haley had left him. It was what had saved Hotch's life when Foyet had come for him. After a horrific case, Hotch had invited Spencer to his place because Hotch had been the one to drive him to work, but he had been too tired to even want to drive the extra blocks to get Spencer home. Spencer had been delayed in getting out of the elevator. He was just entering the apartment when the gunshot had gone off. Spencer had drawn his gun and rounded the corner. As soon as Spencer saw Foyet and made sure that Hotch was out of the way, Spencer had fired. A shot straight through Foyet's brain had ended the threat, and the gun that had been about to fire again had dropped from his lifeless fingers. Hotch's only comment had been that Spencer was good at putting bullets between UnSub's eyes.

"Reid?" Hotch asked as he touched Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer reacted as if he had been burned. He spun away from Hotch and dropped his bag. Spencer watched as his suppressor injector fell out of the bag and stopped spinning around at Hotch's feet. Hotch didn't even bend down to pick it up. Instead, he just looked up at Spencer with a look of utter shock on his face. Even without a label of what it was, there was no way that Hotch didn't know what it was. It was made to be discreet so that those who were taking it would not be outed if it had to be taken in public. The BAU had dealt with them enough that there was no way that Hotch didn't know what it was.

Scrambling out of the chair, Spencer started to go for the suppressor, but Hotch had snapped out of it and was bending down to pick it up. They reached the injector at the same time. Hotch looked into Spencer’s eyes, and Spencer wasn’t sure what he saw there, but Hotch let go and let Spencer pick it up. 

“I think we have a few things to talk about.” 

Spencer swallowed as he set his bag to rights and in front of Hotch took the suppressor. If he had waited too much longer, every Alpha in the vicinity would know what he was. 

“Hotch, please…”

“Let’s go.” Hotch gently grabbed Spencer’s elbow and led him out of the conference room. He told Spencer to stay put, then walked into his office to gather up his things. Once he was done, he laid a hand on Spencer’s lower back, and they walked silently out of the building. It wasn’t until they were in Hotch’s car that the man finally said something. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Spencer looked down at his lap, his hands twisted together as he gathered his thoughts. One would have thought that he would have this whole spiel figured out, but he didn't. He hadn't ever really wanted to discuss this with anyone. Ever.

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone, really. I just wanted to come in and do my job without having to worry about my status and Alpha/Omega politics. I know how Beta’s are treated, I just...I would rather have hidden as a Beta than to be fought over like some piece of property.” 

Hotch was staring straight ahead, and Spencer wondered what he was thinking. They pulled up to Jack’s school, and the boy was already outside waiting. 

“Dad! Uncle Spencer!” Jack shouted happily as he climbed into the back of the vehicle. 

“Hey buddy, how was school?”

“It was great. Guess what, Dad? Mrs. Mueller is going to have a baby. She’s so happy, and she let us all touch her stomach. I didn’t feel anything, but she said the baby had to grow some more. We drew pictures and talked all about babies. It was fun.”

Spencer gripped the seatbelt strap and tried to hold in his emotions. Hotch got into the car again, and Spencer felt his eyes on him. 

“Sounds great, Buddy. What do you say we order in the taco platter you like, and maybe get Spencer to stay?”

“Yes! Please, Uncle Spencer, please stay.” 

Spencer wasn’t sure he could be around Hotch right now, but the sheer force of both Hotchner men had Spencer caving. He couldn’t disappoint Jack and Hotch knew it. He had no intention of dropping Spencer off after they picked up Jack. Spencer wanted to hate the man for it, but he couldn't. He couldn't hate Hotch. 

“Alright. Sounds like fun.” 

Hotch reached out and laid a hand on Spencer’s knee and waited until Spencer looked at him. 

“Is everything alright, Spencer?”

“Yeah, yeah everything’s fine, Hotch.” 

Spencer knew that Hotch knew he was lying, but he didn’t want to talk in front of Jack, and it seemed that Hotch understood that. He would prefer not to talk at all, but that wasn’t usually an option when Hotch had a go at you. By the time Hotch was parking at his house, Spencer found he wanted to tell Hotch at least some of what he was going through. He just wasn’t sure how hard it was going to be. 

Trying to relax, Spencer got out of the car. Jack was right there as he stood up and shut the door, a smile on his face, and his hand held out. Spencer hesitantly took the hand in his. Jack's grip was tight. Spencer straightened as he took his first step, especially when he felt Hotch's hand on his lower back again. With that touch came the realization that Hotch had called him Spencer. Twice. He had also touched Spencer more in the last while than he had in all the entire time they had known each other.

Hotch's hand on Spencer's back pushed at Spencer a little harder as he slowed down. Spencer tried to fight back against that hand, but the fingers curled, nails digging into his skin a little bit before Hotch stepped even closer.

"Get inside, Spencer." Hotch near whispered into Spencer's ear. Hotch pushed a little harder on Spencer and between him and Jack's pull on Spencer's arm, Spencer entered the house. Jack dropped Spencer's hand as Hotch shut the door and took off towards his bedroom. Hotch's new house was a two-story, simple house. The master bedroom and Jack's bedroom made up the entire second floor of the house. On the ground floor was a kitchen with a large enough space to have the dinner table in the room. The living room was spacious enough for a kid's soccer team to spend the night. The only other room on the ground floor was Hotch's office. There was a couch in there that pulled out, and it was where Jessica slept when she came to watch Jack if Aaron had to leave after Jack went to bed. The team had helped Hotch move into the house after Haley's death.

Spencer remembered the way to the kitchen with ease and went right to the coffee pot. He set his bag down on a chair on the way. He heard Hotch follow him but didn't ask for permission to make coffee. Spencer opened the cabinet with the canister of coffee, but before he could grab it, Hotch shut the cabinet door.

"It's a little late for coffee, isn't it?" Hotch asked from right behind Spencer.

"I talk better if I have a drink in my hand and I can't drink wine or brandy."

"I've seen you drink both before. What changed?" Hotch asked.

"That's more than I am willing to share about my personal life. Two weeks after I put mom into Bennington, I confided a secret to a close friend. I thought that I was in love with him. I wanted one thing more than anything else in the world, and he had the ability to give it to me. At that time, I loved him more than anything else in the world except for mom." Spencer gripped the edge of the counter until his fingers went white. "I lost my baby, and I lost my Alpha in one fell swoop because he turned inward on his anger at losing our child, and he hit me. I swore never again, and I turned my mind to something that I could do. It would never replace the child or the Alpha that I lost, but at least it gave my mind something to do. I finished out my third Ph.D. and moved onto the degrees and minor classes that would get me into the BAU."

"Gideon wondered once to me what had happened that had turned you from your soft science studies to training with the basketball team at Cal-Tech. I always guessed that you had been bullied one too many times." Hotch started to move around the room, but Spencer didn't care what he did.

"No, I decided that I'd never be a punching bag for anyone else again. I was close with the basketball team because I helped them with their scores and training, at least from a physics standpoint." Spencer let go of the counter and turned to Hotch to see him sitting down at the table with a glass of tea in his hand. There was a second one at the spot that was opposite him.

"Your file lists you as a Beta."

"Yes, because after I lost my child, I was clinically labeled as barren because of internal issues and when that happens, Omegas are allowed to hide as Betas to save having to explain to every single Alpha that they aren't going to get what they want."

“You’re intersex?”

Spencer took a long sip of the tea and hummed. It was good, and later he would ask what kind because it wasn’t Hotch’s typical sweet tea. 

“How did you guess?”

“Male Omega’s who can carry are rare. I dated someone in college that was intersex. Haley was going to another state for college, and neither of us wanted to do the long distance thing. We made a pact that after, if neither of us had found someone, we would get back together.” 

Spencer was looking down at the table, not wanting to see Hotch’s face. He had never talked about Ryan with anyone other than Ethan. He didn’t know what he would have done without his best friend during that time. Spencer noticed that Hotch hadn’t said anymore, he looked up and saw him waiting patiently for Spencer. 

“Reid, have you ever talked to anyone about what happened?”

“At first, no. I just wanted some normalcy, but I knew my grades were suffering when my advisor took me aside to talk to me. After I went to Ethan. He knew some of it, but not all. He was there for me, helped me see a counselor.” 

Aaron sipped at his tea and watched Spencer for a moment. 

“I know what it’s like to lose a child. Haley lost two before she finally was able to carry Jack full term. It’s a pain that lingers, sometimes it never truly goes away. Can I ask you something?”

Spencer wiped at his eyes and swallowed hard, hoping to stave off the tears that had gathered at the back on his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, didn’t want to appear weak in front of Hotch. 

“You can ask, doesn’t mean I’ll answer.” 

Hotch chuckled softly and reached across the table to place his hand over Spencer’s. 

“Your sabbatical, did it have anything to do with JJ? Whatever you tell me will never leave this house.”

“Partially. There were other things too. I really was slated for that seminar at CalTech, it gave me a chance to get away and clear my head.”

“Why don’t I order our food, and if you want to talk some more, I’m right here, Reid.”

Spencer tried not to look too hard at all the touches and how Hotch had used Spencer several times. He didn’t want to hope that it was something more, and not just Hotch being protective of a team member. He also didn’t want Hotch’s small change towards him to be because he was an Omega. If anything ever came of his crush, he wanted Hotch to like him for who he was and not just his biology. 

“Spencer!” Hotch said sharply shaking him out of his musings. 

“Oh, sorry. Yes, that ah, that sounds nice.” 

The smile Hotch gave him warmed something in his belly, he was not going to look too hard into that until he knew what was going on between them.

Spencer stayed at the kitchen table as Hotch stood up to order their dinner. He had no clue what a taco platter was, but he was looking forward to it, if just from Jack's excitement for it. The sound of running feet told Spencer that Jack was running from his bedroom down the hall and Spencer gripped the table tight with his free hand so that he wouldn't jump up and run to yell at Jack not to run on the stairs. The boy slowed down, though, and he took the steps very slowly before the running picked up again. Spencer was shocked that Jack ran right past his father and into the kitchen. Jack's face was alight with happiness, and he slipped into the small space between Spencer and the table and settled there on Spencer's lap. 

"Look what I got on my science test, Spencer." Jack set a paper down, and Spencer saw a 100 written at the top of the paper in bright blue ink. Spencer saw that it was a test on simple scientific principles and were the ones that Spencer had taught Jack at the last team meal.

"That's really good, Jack."

"Daddy has said that when I get one hundred on tests, I get to stay up an hour later on the following weekend. Do you think that we can go that thing about the stars you were talking about this weekend?" Jack asked and looked up at Spence with such hope on his face. 

"We will have to talk to your father because it is going to take more than an hour after your bedtime to get dark enough to see what we want to see."

"Taco platter is ordered. Jack I got your usual chicken, and Spencer I got you and I the night special tacos."

"Okay." 

"Jack, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, I had most of it done before I left school. I didn't feel like playing at afternoon recess, so Miss Stevens, who was running the inside recess in the cafeteria, let me go back to my class and get my work and bring it down to work on it. I only had a few spelling words to write in sentences. I finished that before showing Spencer my science test." Jack didn't get up from Spencer's lap, just held up the paper to show his father. Spencer wanted to cover his belly again. The ache was getting worse, but there was no way to leave without upsetting Jack and Hotch. Hotch stepped forward and took the paper from his son. Hotch smiled brightly at Jack.

"That's really good, Jack. We can discuss this star thing that you want to do later. If we have no case on Friday and the weather is good, we can do it then. That way you have Saturday and Sunday night to catch up on your sleep. If that's okay with Spencer."

"Spencer?"

"I have a doctor appointment late on Friday, and I have no clue how long it's going to take, but after that, yes, I can get my telescope out of storage, and we can see about star gazing."

"YAY!" Jack spun on Spencer's lap and wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck for a hug. Spencer wrapped his arms around Jack and held on tight. Even now, this might be as close to having a kid of his own that he would get. He hoped he would know more on Friday.

* * *

“So, this is what you do,” Hotch smiled at Spencer as he picked up one of the corn tortillas. “You have all the fixings, onions, cilantro, two different salsas, sliced avocado, and sour cream. This here is cotija cheese, it crumbles up, and it’s delicious.” 

Spencer couldn’t help laughing at Hotch as he showed Spencer what to do. 

“Jack likes the chicken, so we’ll leave him most of it, I got us the special which is a mildly spicy pork and some shrimp. And, here is a side of grilled onions and peppers if you want that as well. You just assemble them however you want. There are sides of rice, beans, and corn relish.”

“This is a lot of food, Hotch.”

“It’s easy. And we often snack on it all weekend when I’m home. Jessica doesn’t have to do anything, and all of it stays pretty well. It’s a good deal and feeds us easy. Sometimes I’ll get the beef and set it aside and make breakfast with it.” 

Spencer was handed a plate, then Hotch got behind him, leaned against his back and made Spencer’s first taco of the night. Spencer closed his eyes to get himself under control. He had no idea what the hell Hotch was doing. He wanted to ask, wanted to know what the hell was going on because this whole night was throwing him off. Spencer also didn't want it to end. 

“Maybe, I can talk you into staying, and I’ll make it for you. I put the beef away in hopes that you would say yes.”

“Hotch…”

“You can call me Aaron, Spencer.” 

“Aaron. What’s going on?” 

Hotch took a deep breath against Spencer’s neck and just stood there for a few moments. Finally, he let Spencer go. 

“We’ll talk. When Jack goes to bed.”

Spencer finally looked at Hotch and his breath caught in his throat at the raw desire he saw in those dark eyes of his. 

“If this is because you know I’m an Omega…”

“I won’t deny it’s part of it. But it’s not all. I promise, I’m not being vague, but this conversation should happen when Jack is not distracting us.”

Spencer could understand Hotch’s reasoning. He just hoped the explanations made sense. He nodded, then finished making his plate while Hotch fixed Jack’s, then his. They went to the table where Jack was waiting for them. Cups of a hibiscus drink, Hotch called it jamaica, sat waiting for them. Spencer hesitated trying it. Food he was fairly adventurous, but drinks he was very predictable. Hesitating a moment he took a sip and was surprised at the explosion of flavor. The sweet and slightly sour of the drink went well with the food. 

Once they were done, and all the food packed away, Jack watched something on TV while Spencer curled up on the end of the couch and read. He lost track of time, then a very sleepy Jack was being put to bed. A few minutes later, Hotch came back into the room and sat down. 

“Spencer, the truth is, I’ve always been attracted to you. But, you know Bureau policy when it comes to Beta’s. As much as I found myself caring for you, especially after how you helped us when Haley died, I wasn’t willing to ruin either of our careers. I know, it’s probably selfish, but I love the BAU I can’t see myself doing anything else. I also wasn’t willing to lose our friendship, it means too much to me. I also didn't want you to have to give up anything to be me with.” 

Spencer sat there stunned, trying to process what Hotch was saying to him. 

“I don’t know what it is you want, Spencer, but I told myself if I ever got the chance I would tell you how I felt and that maybe, maybe we can try?”

Spencer just stared at Hotch, not knowing what to say. This was just too good to be true.

"I want to have a baby," Spencer said. He almost regretted blurting it out, but Hotch was laying his cards on the table. Spencer could do no less. "I want to have your baby." Spencer's voice was almost a whisper on the second statement. He looked up shocked when he heard Hotch get up. As the older man got closer, Spencer found that he couldn't read the man's face. Spencer grabbed the pillow that was on the middle seat of the couch just before Hotch sat down. Spencer pulled the pillow into his body and tucked his legs up. He didn't look up until he felt a hand on his foot.

"I think that I know what you said, but I want to make sure before I make a mistake based on what I thought you said."

"I want to have a baby."

"Yes, I heard that. What did you say after that?"

"I want to have your baby." Spencer didn't look up at Hotch.

"You said that you were barren." Hotch reached out and tipped Spencer's face up to where he was looking at Hotch. Hotch was smiling at him. Spencer smiled back at him.

"I was classified that at the time, but advances in medicine might have changed that. That was the other reason that I took the sabbatical. I underwent a procedure, and if it didn't fix me all the way, I would possibly have to go through another. I have to take a vitamin and supplement regimen that I'm frankly shocked that my body hasn't gone into shock on." The regimen of supplements wasn't that bad but other than a daily multivitamin, Spencer hadn't really ever taken anything else.

"Is that why you had been drinking tea for nearly a year on cases?"

"No, that was from an unrelated issue and not having as much caffeine helped with it." Spencer held out his hand, and Hotch took it before raising it up to kiss the back of his hand. Hotch let go of Spencer's hand so that he could reach up and cup the side of his face. Spencer leaned down into it. Spencer felt a tug on the pillow he was holding onto. Spencer released it, allowing Hotch to pull it away. Hotch scooted closer to Spencer.

"Are you going to stay so I can cook for you in the morning?"

Spencer nodded, his words stuck in his throat. Hotch smiled at him and tugged, gently, on his face. Spencer untucked his legs from his body and set his feet on the floor. Hotch tugged on Spencer's face again. Spencer followed that hand on his face until he was just a scant inch from Hotch's face, he could feel Hotch's breath over his face. Spencer tried to close that distance, but Hotch's grip was firm on his face and kept him away.

"I want your words, Spencer. Are you going to stay the night?"

"Yes."

"Good." Hotch leaned in just a bit more, their lips brushing but not pressed together.

Spencer felt the pull in his body, the want to kiss, the want to be held. That ache had never gone away after he left Ryan. It was able to be suppressed, and with his mind, it was easy to do. Spencer was strong, he had proven that to himself.

"Aaron," Spencer croaked, his voice cracked, and he could feel how smug Hotch felt about that. "Before we do that."

"Do what?" Hotch pressed in, his lips touching Spencer's fully. Hotch's grip relaxed enough to allow Spencer to pull them apart but not to go too far.

"Because of the surgery I have already had, I can't have penetrative sex for a little while longer."

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, Spencer. We can just do this. I think there is still a lot we need to talk about, but I don’t want you to leave.” Hotch leaned back down, and Spencer allowed it. The press of lips was firm but gentle, and it left Spencer near breathless as he kissed back. Aaron’s tongue swiped at his lips as the kiss became something more. There was heat behind it, and Aaron conveyed with just his lips the longing and want he had of Spencer. 

An arm snaked under Spencer’s lower back, and a hand cupped his neck as Hotch pressed further into him. Then he was being lifted as Hotch shifted on the couch, stretching out with Spencer on top of him. There was no mistaking how Hotch was feeling physically. The hard press of his erection against Spencer left nothing to his imagination. Needing to breathe, Spencer pulled back and looked down at Aaron’s face. He looked wrecked. Lips swollen, hair mussed, and his eyes impossibly dark with his lust. Spencer was breathing hard as the strong arm on his back pressed him down while Aaron started in on his neck. He felt very sharp teeth scrape along his neck and jaw. 

Jerking back, Spencer looked at Hotch once more, the smile was almost feral, but there was no mistaking the Alpha teeth that had descended. 

“This is what you do to me, Spencer.” Hotch moaned as he thrust up. “I can’t tell you how many nights I’ve spent thinking of you. In my life, in my bed. Seeing you with Jack does things to me that I hope you understand one day. I want you too, Spencer Reid.” Hotch sniffed his neck and lightly scraped over the soft skin there making Spencer shiver. He almost felt possessed, and it was a heady feeling. 

Tearing his neck away, Spencer hungrily kissed those sensual lips once more, feeling the sharp teeth against his mouth, then against his tongue as he licked into Aaron’s mouth. Using his tongue, he felt the teeth and let his mind go, letting him think about a time when he might feel them bite into his mating gland, or marking him somewhere on his body, telling the world that he _belonged_ to Aaron Hotchner, Alpha Male of the Quantico, Virginia pack. 

Hotch opened his legs and let Spencer sink down onto his body, and though there wasn’t much skin contact, Spencer thought he just might come from what they were doing. He thrust against Hotch’s bulge, making the Alpha hiss. Gripping the back of Spencer’s neck, Aaron pressed up once more, pushing both of them towards the edge of orgasm. 

“Aaron, fuck. You’re going to make me come like a teenager on prom night,” Spencer joked, and Hotch did this half laugh, half growl that made a spike of pleasure run through Spencer as he continued to move his hips, rubbing himself against his Alpha. 

Hands worked his shirt loose, then they were under it touching skin. The warmth of Hotch’s hands on his skin made Spencer’s eyes roll in the back of his head as he thrust down hard against Hotch, groaning out his release. Hotch was making growling and grunting noises as he held Spencer against him, rutting, seeking relief. Spencer slipped his hands under Hotch’s shirt getting at skin, then Hotch stilled as he moaned, once more kissing Spencer. 

Dropping back onto the couch, Hotch’s breathing evened out, and Spencer stretched out on top of him. He knew they would have to get up to clean up, he didn’t like the feel of his sticky boxers, but to be there in Hotch’s arms, holding him was something Spencer wasn’t going to give up for anything in the world at this moment. His mind wandered and knew if they did get around to having sex, Spencer had a feeling he was never truly going to be the same again.

* * *

Spencer startled awake at the sound of his phone chiming. He frowned and flung his hand out to pick up his phone.

"That's not a case, right?" Hotch, Aaron said. They had sex he should probably start to think as well as call him Aaron. Spencer was shocked that Aaron had moved him without waking him.

"Um...No." Spencer didn't look at Aaron as he flung his hand out in a different direction to find his phone. Only a single thing made that noise on his phone, and he wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to reveal his level of obsessiveness when it came to his new cat. However, Spencer's phone wasn't on the coffee table where Spencer was sure that he had left it. Spencer looked up and saw that Aaron had the phone in his hand.

"You had an alarm going off, and I silenced it a few minutes ago. It was to take your vitamins, and I wanted you to sleep a little longer before I woke you up to take them."

"Why?"

"I was doing some things in my bedroom, and while you were asleep, I wanted to finish them. I can tell you've not been sleeping well." There was a blush on Aaron's cheeks.

"What were you doing?" Spencer wanted to know what had Aaron blushing because it was hard to do. Spencer moved to sit up on the couch but as his pants moved he remembered why he hadn't wanted to fall asleep.

"You'll see when you come up with me."

Spencer's phone chimed again, and a confused look came over Aaron's face.

"You have a phone call from...Curiosity."

"It's not a phone call per se." Spencer wanted to grab his phone back from Aaron. However, Aaron swiped his finger on the phone, and he was greeted with the sound of a cat meowing. Aaron near dropped the phone, and Spencer did reach out and grab the phone. "Hi, Curiosity."

"Spencer?"

"Curiosity is my cat. I got him before I had the surgery and before I knew there was a chance that it could work. I thought I wasn't going to have a kid, and I went to the shelter, and there he was. He was a kitten, but he was so big that the family that had got him gave him up. He was a lot bigger than what they had wanted for their baby. I have a friend from college that I write letters to. When I wrote about Curiosity, he sent over a care package, including a setup for feeding and watering him automatically, a better automatic litter box, and a new phone to go with my wireless calling system so that Curiosity can call me or I can call him."

"Are you serious?" Aaron asked.

Curiosity started to purr, and when Spencer looked down at the phone saw that he was rubbing against the side of the camera.

"My friend works away from home for sometimes up to three days before he can come home, so he developed this for himself and gladly shared it with me as well as how to set it up."

"Garcia noticed the new phone when you came in for that consult with Cooper's team. I just never thought it would be so that you could talk to your cat."

"I've not had to use it much since I've been on sabbatical." Spencer moved over to stand in front of Aaron and turned so that Curiosity could see both of them on the camera if he ever stopped rubbing against it. "Curiosity, this is Aaron. Aaron, this is Curiosity. He's a full-blooded eight-month-old Maine Coon Cat, and he's pure white, even though you can't tell because he won't back up. I'm afraid that we are a package deal."

"Jack's been wanting a pet, and I think that Curiosity will be just fine."

“Why don’t you go take a shower. I already took one. I know this was all so sudden, and we have to talk more, but why don’t you shower and change, then come to the bedroom.” 

Spencer tried to read Aaron, but he couldn’t. 

“I don’t have a change of clothes.”

“I laid out an old t-shirt and some sweatpants for you. If you want, I can wash your clothes so they’ll be good in the morning.”

Spencer turned, so he was in front of Aaron, laying a hand on his face and smiling softly. 

“You don’t have to take care of me, Aaron.” 

“Yes, I do, Spencer. You’ve always been important to me, and I’ve always felt compelled to take care of you. Now, go take a shower, then come to bed.”

Spencer nodded, then went to take a shower. He took a while, letting the hot water cascade down his body. He thought back to earlier in the evening and how it felt to be kissing Aaron, to basically have sex, even if they had barely touched skin. He began to fantasize about when he was all healed up and got the all clear from his doctor. He wanted to feel Aaron touching him, kissing him everywhere, inside him. Taking a few deep breaths, Spencer got himself under control. He finished his shower, toweled off, and changed into the clothes Aaron set out for him. Luckily the sweats had a drawstring, and he could tighten them up. The shirt was only slightly big, but it was comfortable. 

Walking into Aaron’s bedroom wasn’t something that Spencer ever thought he would be doing. He had to take a moment, then he stepped inside. Looking around, he smiled. A few candles were burning, a cup with what smelled like chamomile and lavender tea, and Aaron sitting on the bed with a tray of snacks. Spencer softly laughed and shook his head as he crawled onto the bed opposite of Aaron. 

“You didn’t have to do all of this Aaron.”

“There’s a drawer and room in the closet for you now. Like I said, I know this is all new and sudden. I’m not asking for you to upend all of your life, just maybe we can start small. I want you here, Spencer, but I also know how you are with change, and sudden change is hard for you.”

Spencer felt his heart speed up a little as he picked up the cup and took a sip. The tea was perfect, with just a touch of honey. He needed to take a moment to process just how much Aaron understood him. He thought of the years he had been with the team and all of his and Aaron’s interactions. The man had understood him right from the beginning. Aaron had never tried to get Spencer to change or conform. He treated him like a person, even hiding as a Beta, Aaron had never held any prejudice or preconceived ideas of who he was. It was enlightening, and it was the reason he had fallen in love. 

“Hey,” a hand on his cheek pulled Spencer out of his thoughts. “Where’d you go?”

Spencer awkwardly smiled as he picked up a piece of bread that had some olive spread on it. He chewed it quickly, but it helped to settle him. 

“Just thinking back. You’ve always been there for me, always treated me as an equal. Never looked down on me even when you thought I was a Beta.”

“And I never would.” 

Spencer sighed in contentment as the two of them talked and ate at the snacks Aaron had made. Spencer wondered how his life could change so drastically in just a few short hours.

* * *

Spencer woke up slowly, feeling warm and settled, and it was something he had not felt for a long time. Aaron was pressed into his back, both of them on their sides. Spencer could feel Aaron's hard cock nestled between his ass cheeks. Aaron was still breathing deeply, and Spencer was pretty sure that Aaron was still asleep. Spencer was already too invested in this. In the relationship, even though it really was only hours old. There was too much history between him and Aaron for him not to be.

"Don't overthink this," Aaron whispered into Spencer's neck before he placed a kiss there.

"I'm not."

"No?" Aaron sounded like he didn't believe Spencer, but he wasn't upset.

"I'm not. Just thinking about everything that needs to be done. The FBI knows that I am an Omega, it was on my paperwork. Unless I come out as an Omega, we can't be open about a relationship. I...I don't want to hide, so that means coming out and that means that I have to explain it all." Spencer rolled over in Aaron's arms, cupping the side of Aaron's face and pulling him in for a kiss. "I don't want to hide any of this, especially if I am able to conceive. I will gladly live with whatever restrictions you place on me but up until my doctor tells me that I can't fly, I will go with the team, and I will do my job."

"I won't promise that I will be civil when it comes to you and our child's protection. I won't, however, treat you like a child." Aaron tilted his head a little, and instead of kissing Spencer again, his teeth scraped over Spencer's mating gland. Spencer could feel the sharpness of the Alpha teeth, and he shivered. He knew that most Alphas bonded with their Omegas during a heat, but for Spencer, a heat was a long way away. His doctor wanted him to be fully cleared before he went off the suppressor. Within days he was going to go into a heat that even if he were mated, his doctor would not allow him to have penetrative sex for. The heat that followed that he could. Spencer had not had a heat since he was eighteen.

"I know that we talked a lot last night, but I did not tell you the worst part of what happened." Spencer nuzzled in at Aaron's neck until he could press his face there. Aaron didn't force him up, didn't force him to look Aaron in the eye. "Have you ever learned what happens to an Omega who loses a baby? Biologically?"

"No."

"Omega's bodies only go into heat when their body is capable of carrying a child, too much stress, too little food, that kind of thing can keep a heat from coming on. However, there are some things biologically that the body doesn't realize that there is anything wrong, so after a baby is lost, the body goes into a heat to get the Omega pregnant again. I went through two heats in two weeks as my body tried to get me pregnant. Ryan was lost in his grief, and since he was my Alpha on record, I couldn't be given suppressors. He didn't agree to them until after the second heat. He didn't even stick around for the heats, he couldn't take it."

Aaron's breathing was stuttered, and Spencer wasn't sure if he was crying or not. Spencer inhaled and exhaled several times before he felt he could talk again.

"He came home on the last day of my second heat, and when he found me on the floor with a dildo inside of me, just trying to get relief, he lashed out. As soon as my body cataloged the fight or flight response, the heat was over. I went to the hospital with the evidence of where he had hit me, and the doctor gave me suppressors right there. They were able to catalog the events of my heat, from finding my body flooded with the hormones that caused it, and yet I wasn't in it. I haven't not had a suppressor since then, and lately, I've had to take them more often, and my doctor couldn't find an exact reason why."

"You didn't have to tell me this, Spencer, so why are you?" Aaron asked.

"Because as much as I want a baby, a child of my own, I crave the bond just as much. Will you give that to me as well?"

“You don’t know how much I want that Spencer. Did Ryan bond with you?”

“He was going to after the baby, but after that night I knew I couldn’t. I’ve come to terms with everything that happened. He couldn’t get past his grief, and I couldn’t forgive him for leaving me like he did. But, I talked it out with someone. Took me time to get past it, but eventually, I did.”

“And you want to do this now, Spencer? It would mean more than room in my closet and an empty drawer.”

Spencer smiled softly as he cupped Aaron’s cheek, leaned in to kiss him. 

“I’m tired of being alone. And, really we live out of each other’s pockets already. I know we’ll have a lot to learn along the way, but Aaron, I’m already half in love with you.”

Aaron’s smile softened as he bent down and kissed Spencer. 

“I can get possessive.”

“I know.”

“I’m not going to treat you any different while at the office or on cases.” 

“And you shouldn’t.” 

“Dave would take over your evals and any disciplinary issues.”

Spencer laughed, thinking about how Dave was just going to love that. 

“I agree, he should.”

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

“Longer than you care to know. I want to be yours, Aaron. I want the bond, I know you want it to, you keep worrying my mating gland with your teeth and, Jesus that is just too much.” 

“Then take off your pants.”

Spencer narrowed his eyes at Aaron. 

“Why?”

“Because a lot of the time, mating causes spontaneous orgasm, and it can be intense. I only have the one pair of sweats that will fit you.” Aaron softly laughed at the look on Spencer’s face. Then he was bolstered into action as he stripped off the borrowed sweats, and Aaron took his off. Sitting up against the headboard, with pillows to prop Aaron up, he had Spencer sit on his lap. His face was pulled close, and once again, he was being kissed like no one else had ever kissed him. He relaxed against Aaron, hands were roaming over his exposed flesh as Aaron moved his mouth across Spencer’s jaw, then neck. Aaron lifted the shirt off Spencer, as his breathing deepened, his eyes went almost black as he pulled Spencer back down to him. Spencer felt those Alpha teeth scrape over his neck, which made him shiver. Aaron was driving him crazy. 

“Are you ready?” Aaron was breathless as he held Spencer close. 

“Y-yes.”

Aaron sucked in a breath, then bit down through the mating gland, which made Spencer cry out and thrust down on Aaron’s lap. He was panting hard, as Aaron held on, his tongue licked as the fluid rushed inside his mouth. Spencer pressed in harder, and just when he thought it was over, Aaron bit down a little more, Spencer cried out as he released between their bodies. Aaron moaned, then slowly he withdrew his teeth from Spencer’s neck. When he opened his eyes, and all Spencer saw was love, he smiled. 

“We’ll need to clean up. And you already smell different. Sweeter,” Aaron breathed in deep as he took in Spencer’s slowly changing scent. “Muskier. It’s intoxicating. I’m going to have to call in, even if we don’t have penetrative sex, I need to be near you, touching you. The mating instinct will be high, but I am responsible for my own arousal, Spencer.”

“There is so much more we can do, Aaron. But, I’ll need to go home and get clothes and a few things, and I would suggest having Jessica here so she can be with Jack while we nest.”

Aaron looked at Spencer with wonder.

“Mine.” 

Spencer smiled and bent to kiss Aaron. 

“Yours.” In all his wildest dreams, Spencer never thought that this day would ever come true.

* * *

-

Spencer could barely hold on as he gathered his things in his apartment. He checked Curiosity's things to make sure he would be fine. After the nesting period was over, Spencer was going to bring him to Aaron's. Spencer didn't want to bring him to a strange place and not be around to help settle Curiosity down. The whole way to Spencer's apartment, Aaron had touched Spencer, his leg, his arm, and even kissing him at stop lights.

The go bag in the closet was filled with comfortable clothes and not too much in the way of work clothes. Spencer liked wearing Aaron's clothes, but they were not going to last through what could be a week of nesting. Every Alpha was different.

Spencer had left Aaron to get to know Curiosity so that he could pack without the man hovering over him.

"Spencer," Aaron said from behind Spencer. Before Spencer could turn, Aaron was right there, maneuvering him into the wall and pressing him into it. Spencer went utterly pliant as strong hands held him up. He could feel Aaron's cock pressed into his ass, and he couldn't thrusting back to feel it more. Aaron growled. "I'm going to back up, and you have two options. You already said there was so much that we could do and my mind has been racing since. I'm either going to hump you into the wall, or I'm going to fuck your mouth."

Aaron did as he said and backed up. Spencer's legs could barely hold him up as he turned around. He let them go limp though, and he dropped down to his knees. Spencer barely felt the ache in his patella as the bones cracked off of the floor. Aaron didn't even have to say a single thing, Spencer pressed his face into Aaron's crotch and rubbed. Spencer could smell his arousal, even though it had been less than two hours since they had bonded. Spencer's mouth started to water as he mouthed at the clothed erection. It was heady, the feeling that Aaron wanted him. Aaron would never do anything he didn't want, and even Spencer's desperation for a bond and a child would not make the man do something against his will..

"Spencer," Aaron growled, which made Spencer smirk at Aaron before he licked at the slider of the zipper before taking it between his lips and drew it down. Spencer tipped his head up to look Aaron in the eyes as he did it. Spencer parted the fabric but didn't open the button. The teeth of the zipper bit at his skin, but he didn't care. Spencer snaked his tongue out, finding Aaron's naked cock. He had not put on underwear. Spencer moaned as he used his tongue and suction to pull Aaron out of his pants. As soon as the cock was free, Spencer near swallowed it.

Spencer didn't care about finesse. The taste of Aaron's pre-release made Spencer harder in his pants. Spencer gagged himself on Aaron's cock as the man start to pump in and out of Spencer's mouth. After Aaron got a good rhythm going, he grabbed Spencer's hair and held him in place and started to actually fuck Spencer's mouth. Spencer closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation. Aaron's rhythm was unforgiving, and Spencer loved it. He hoped that his appointment the next week would allow him to have penetrative sex again. He wanted to feel Aaron doing this inside of more than just his mouth. Spencer reached down to undo his pants.

"Don't," Aaron demanded.

Spencer shivered and tried to whine with Aaron's cock pumping in and out of his mouth.

"Hands behind your back."

Spencer did as Aaron ordered, growling at Aaron as best that he could. Aaron chuckled but didn't stop.

"You can use your hands to get off, Spencer, if you really want, but I was going to offer to blow you next." Aaron's hold in Spencer's hair tightened, and he pushed in as far as he could. Spencer felt the swell in the cock, and he prepared to swallow. Aaron started to pull out, and Spencer thought he was just pulling out a little. When Aaron's cockhead tried to pass his lips, Spencer applied suction and reached up to grab Aaron's hips. Spencer pulled him too far, he felt the first pulse of release in the back of his throat and allowed Aaron to pull back some.

Spencer only allowed Aaron to pull out when his cock was fully soft in his mouth. Spencer felt half gone like he had already orgasmed and was halfway to sleep. He felt Aaron pick him up, and he was dropped onto the bed before deft hands pulled his sweatpants down.

"Not gonna last long," Spencer panted as Aaron licked at the head of his cock. Spencer made himself sit up on his elbows so he could see Aaron taking his cock into his mouth. Aaron pulled Spencer sweatpants off all the way and dropped them to the floor before he spread Spencer's legs and thumbed at the skin right behind Spencer's balls. Spencer cried out as Aaron took him all the way into his mouth, and he could barely gasp out his Alpha's name before he was coming.

Aaron crawled up Spencer's body, his cock still hanging out of his pants before he kissed Spencer, their tastes mingling. Spencer felt waves of tiredness hitting him. He knew it was the nesting period, wanting him to find solace in his Alpha.

"I'll set my phone for an hour then we can finish getting you packed up. Do you want me to let Curiosity in?"

Spencer hummed in agreement and settled in on his side as Aaron got up. Aaron came back to the bed and laid down, pulling Spencer in close. It was a few seconds later that Curiosity jumped up onto the bed. Spencer didn't move as the cat walked up Spencer's legs before jumping onto Aaron's chest. Spencer shifted to where his head was over Aaron's heart as Curiosity took in the mingling scents of the Alpha and the Omega and Spencer's own changed scent. Spencer reached out and petted him for a few seconds before it was too much, and he just needed to sleep. The sound of Aaron's breathing and Curiosity's purrs as Aaron petted him lulled Spencer into his nap.

* * *

Aaron woke, purring as he nuzzled Spencer’s neck. The mating mark permanent, Aaron made sure of it. Spencer was his, and no one was going to take him away. He even marked Spencer in a place that was unmistakable. This morning he gently licked it as he rutted his morning hardness against Spencer’s thigh. The last week had been absolutely wonderful. The skin hunger had subsided, but Aaron knew it would flare up when Spencer finally went into his heat. They made plans for if it hit during a case, and plans for when they were at home. 

They had talked about what was going to happen on Monday when they went back to work, needing to tell Strauss first, then the team. Aaron would hand Spencer’s personnel work over to Dave, but as a mated pair, they could not be separated. 

The next weekend, barring any cases, Spencer would move in permanently. Aaron put all of the things they had to do, like getting registered, getting the bonding wristlets, changing driver’s licenses, and other paperwork out of his mind. Aaron wasn’t going to think about it, not now. Now he wanted Spencer to wake up, there was one thing they hadn’t done and Aaron really, really wanted it. 

“Morning,” Spencer lazily turned, so he was on his back. Aaron laid a hand on Spencer’s stomach, lightly gliding his hand over the smooth skin, letting his nails gently scrape as he purred again. 

“Someone woke-up frisky.” Spencer smiled as he turned on his side and leaned in to kiss Aaron. They had already had to replace the sheets at least three times. 

“It’s our last weekend before we have to go back to reality. I want to savor every single moment with you, Spencer.” The rumbling of Aaron’s voice when they were at home was something Spencer was quickly coming to love. It also made him aware of how much Aaron held back when at work. He knew that Aaron was Pack leader for a reason, reluctantly, but he had stepped up and loathed to anyone who tried to undermine his authority. It was intoxicating to Spencer. The restrained power and command that Aaron used very wisely was a huge turn on.

“What would you like to do this morning, my Alpha.”

“God, Spencer. You know you can’t say things like that at work, right?”

“I know, but we aren’t at work, are we.” 

“There is one thing we haven’t done and I’d very much would like to.” 

“What’s that?” 

“For you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me, Spencer.”

Spencer looked down at Aaron and gaped. Alphas weren’t known for bottoming. Most were notoriously self-centered tops. 

“You look surprised. Would it also surprise you to know that in college I would often let Alpha’s fuck me? And the occasional Omega. I explored all aspects of my sexuality while in college.” 

“Oh. I’ve never topped before.”

“So, I’ll be your first?” The cheeky grin on Aaron’s face and the rumble through his chest had Spencer panting hard even before anything got started. 

“Y-yes. Can you tell me what to do? I mean I know intellectually what should happen, but I don’t have any experience. I know about prep, and all that and Alpha’s biology is different, but not too different. I just have never, never done it and I wouldn’t want to do anything wrong, or to hurt you, I mean, I never want to hurt you ...” Spencer was stopped mid-ramble by Aaron kissing him, helping him to calm down. 

“Yes, Spence, I’ll walk you through it.” Aaron handed him the bottle of lube then told him to pour some onto his fingers. “Start with one, but don’t worry about too much prep, I like the slight burn.” 

Spencer swallowed hard as he did as instructed. The feeling was strange at first, but the noises Aaron made had Spencer liking what he was doing. Aaron told him to use two fingers and more lube. 

“Feels so good. I know you’re clean, Spencer. So am I. Please, I need you.”

Spencer pulled his fingers free, and Aaron handed him a cloth to clean his fingers off with. Picking up the lube, Spencer slicked up his now very hard cock. With Aaron’s guidance, he went slow. The feeling of that tight heat around him had Spencer holding on just barely. Then when Aaron bent his legs to his chest and held himself, open Spencer almost lost it. The sight of his Alpha on display like that had Spencer shaking with needs he had long buried. 

“God, Spence, you feel so good.” Spencer got his breath back as he pushed all the way inside Aaron. He went on instinct as he looked down on his Alpha’s face. Aaron’s mouth fell open, his eyes fluttered closed, and the moan he let out had Spencer’s heart racing. Aaron looked blissed out all because of him. It made Spencer want more. Grabbing Aaron’s legs behind his knees, Spencer started to move, slowly at first, then faster. 

“Not going to last, Aaron.” Spencer panted as he moved his hips in rhythm to Aaron, pushing against him. Aaron grabbed the bottle of lube, that was just within reach and poured some out on his aching cock. He was leaking so much there was a trail on his stomach. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Spencer and moaned at the expression on his face. Taking his cock in his hand, Aaron started to pump in time to Spencer’s thrusts.

“Oh god, Aaron,” Spencer cried out as he pushed in hard, then came. 

Aaron kept his gaze locked with Spencer’s as his back bowed with Spencer still inside him he too found his release. Wiping his hand on the sheet, Aaron then pulled Spencer down on top of him and kissed him. A couple of moments later, they stumbled into the shower where Aaron kept kissing and touching Spencer committing everything to memory. He worried the mating mark with his tongue and once more bit down, reinforcing the mark. Spencer held on and cried out, then slumped in Aaron’s arms. 

“Breakfast now?” Aaron smiled as he gently touched Spencer’s face.

“You are a menace. But yes, breakfast. Then what?”

“Oh, I can think of quite a few things.”

* * *

"Spencer, I am- Oh! Hello." Doctor Reyes stopped as he took in the male standing right at the doorway. Spencer could barely see around Aaron's form. Reyes looked around Aaron and gave Spencer a questioning look. Spencer pointed at the tablet that was in Reyes's hand. Reyes looked down at it and saw the little note about the change in Spencer's status. "I see. Well, Agent Hotchner, I am very pleased to meet you. The notation states that you will be going back to work Monday, Spencer and giving them the updated file about yourself and will be coming out as an Omega to your team. That's a lot of changes in your life in a short time, Spencer. Can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course," Aaron said, and he moved to step around Doctor Reyes, but Spencer reached out and grabbed his hand.

"He doesn't need to leave. Aaron would never pressure me into bonding with him, no matter the circumstances."

"Spencer, it's fine," Aaron said as he reached over to try and remove Spencer's hand from him.

"No. I never let Ryan be put out of the room, and we were not bonded. This has as much to do with you as it does me."

"Spencer, you were happy as you were and from what I am to understand this man is your boss. You haven’t talked about dating anyone no had you mentioned at all that you even liked him. Then you come in here, and you have bonded with him."

"Spencer has been on my team for years, and his status as a Beta stopped me from going any further than good friends with him. The FBI has a strict policy that no Beta can be in a relationship with a team member, no matter what they are. I didn’t want to force either one of us out of a job or cause any type of resentment. Until Spencer dropped his bag and I saw his suppressor injector. That changed a lot of things."

"I see." Reyes looked at Spencer before he looked at Aaron. Spencer could tell that the doctor was trying to protect his patient.

"Go sit and quit looming, Aaron."

Aaron moved over and took the seat that was closest to Spencer.

"I need to do the ultrasound and get a few other tests before I can tell you if we need to do the other surgery. You already did the bloodwork, right?"

"Yes, it was drawn this morning before we went to breakfast."

"And the vitamins haven't caused any side effects, some of the levels can be bad if you get too much in your standard diet."

"I've stayed away from foods that are high in those vitamins."

"Good. Good. So are you ready?"

Spencer endured the tests because he had to. The tests were not painful, just invasive, and too much of himself exposed. When the tests were all done, Spencer was allowed to dress again while they waited on Doctor Reyes to come back into the room. Spencer pushed Aaron down into the overly large chair and climbed into his lap. The chair was made for this and Spencer was so nervous that he really wasn't sure what he needed to be doing, but his pacing was driving Aaron nuts and at least this way he got some cuddle time in with Aaron.

There was a knock on the door, and Spencer turned to watch Doctor Reyes as he entered. Reyes's face was calm and showed nothing. Spencer swallowed.

“All of the adhesions have been cleared out, and the repairs to your uterine walls are holding quite nicely. The new mesh has bonded properly like we hoped it would. You’re very lucky, Spencer.”

Spencer sighed a deep sigh of relief. 

“Now what, Doctor?”

“Now, I want to wean you off your current suppressors and switch you to a new one. This band,” the doctor held out for Spencer to take, “will help you when you are doing your job. The band has a patch that sits against your skin and will mask you when you want. It was created to be worn under the mating wristlets, so it can be discreet. When you don’t need to be using it, you just replace this film, and it will be ready for you for next time. Each band is good for at least thirty days. I’m going to give you a pack of suppressors that will slowly take you off them, and when that pack is done, you can use the band. Continue the vitamin and mineral regimen, your body needs to catch up. ” 

Spencer took the band and the prescription for 11 more of the patches. 

“And how about my heats?” 

“You should experience the first one just days after coming off the suppressor. But, Spencer I will warn you, your body has been through a lot. It needs time to heal and normalize. It may be rough, and it may be painful, I don’t suggest you go through it alone.”

“He won’t, Doctor. I’ll be there with him.” Aaron's hand kept a protective hand on Spencer, helping to ground him. 

“Good. Now, as for penetration, I caution you to wait until that first heat, which will be around three weeks from now. I want you to heal up some more and make sure the bonding’s are staying stable. I want to see you once more when you go off the suppressors. But I can tell you that everything looks good.” 

Spencer felt relieved. 

“And my chances for getting pregnant?”

“Very good. But, when you do, I want to monitor you closely. We don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“I don’t either, and thank you, Dr. Reyes.” 

“You’re welcome, Spencer. Why don’t you go see, Anna, to tentatively schedule your next appointment.” Aaron and Spencer started to leave the doctor’s office, but Reyes laid a hand on Aaron’s arm, holding him back a moment. 

“I’m not one to shovel talk, but that young man has been through a lot. He told me everything when he first came to me. He had even thought of going it alone. You have to understand my skepticism.”

Aaron looked over at Spencer and smiled softly. 

“I pulled that young man out of a grave. I’ve been with him at his absolute worst and celebrated his best. I’ve mentored him and seen him grow into the man you see today. He helped me when my wife died, ignoring his own injuries to be there for me. I love him, and I have for a long time, but I didn’t want to hurt his career. I would never take advantage of him. Spencer is too important to my son and me.”

Reyes was silent a moment as he took in Aaron’s words. 

“Alright, then. He’s a good man, and being a male Omega that can carry is rare, so I just don’t ever want to see him abused, or misused.” Reyes kept a steady eye on Aaron. 

“I promise, I would never hurt Spencer like that.” Reyes was about to say something more when Spencer looked back at Aaron and smiled. Aaron smiled back, and the Doctor just patted Aaron’s arm and left to go speak with Spencer once more. When they got to the car finally, Spencer turned to Aaron. 

“He’s just protective of me, Aaron.”

“I know, and I don’t blame him. Ready to go get registered?”

Spencer couldn’t help feeling ecstatic over officially becoming Aaron’s.

* * *

"Spencer, calm down," Aaron said from the bedroom door. Spencer looked up at him before he inhaled and exhaled. "The stew is almost ready, and I would like you to join me downstairs to greet the team when they arrive. Dave is coming first. I staggered his and JJ's arrivals first followed by everyone else after."

Aaron was dressed in jeans and a pullover, but Spencer was in a suit. Aaron had tried to talk him out of it, but for Spencer it was armor. It helped him remember that he wasn't like he used to be. He was stronger, and that strength came from the work that Aaron had done over the years to help him become himself.

"I'm calm."

"You don't smell calm. You smell worse than you did when I pulled you out of your own grave that Charles was making you dig."

"I'm getting calm?" Spencer asked.

Aaron chuckled and held out his hand. Spencer reached out and let Aaron pull him up and into his arms. Spencer sighed as Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer, holding him close. Jack was downstairs setting up the coffee table in the living room for everyone to eat snacks off of. Aaron had given him small tasks, and Jack had been happy to complete them. Spencer could feel himself calming down from the scent of his Alpha right there with him.

"I have an idea." Aaron pushed Spencer back a little bit, and his hands went to Spencer's tie. Spencer watched him loosen it before he stepped into the closet. He came out with a pale purple silk tie. It was already knotted, so all Aaron had to do was slip it over Spencer's head and tighten it. As it settled, Spencer could smell Aaron's scent. It had been a tie that Aaron had worn already. "Now you'll have my scent on you."

"I love you," Spencer blurted.

"I know."

Spencer gasped and looked up at Aaron to see him laughing. Spencer shoved at him a little bit, enough for him to feel it but not enough for him to actually move.

"I love you, too, Spencer." Aaron kissed Spencer's forehead, but before he could lean down to kiss his mouth, the doorbell rang.

"DAD! IT'S UNCLE DAVE AND AUNT JJ."

"They were supposed to arrive ten minutes apart."

"JJ's early. You took leave for a bonding period, Aaron. The last that the team knew you didn't have an Omega in your sights much less anyone you would even bond with at all."

"Yes, I am thankful that my doctor took my word on the nesting period. Now, do you want to open the door, or do you want me to?" Aaron asked.

"I will. It's JJ and Rossi."

Spencer kissed Aaron's cheek before he passed by him and exited the bedroom. Spencer walked at a fast pace down the steps and went right to the door. Jack jumped in front of Spencer as Spencer unlocked the door. The look on JJ’s and Rossi's faces was priceless.

"Spence?" "Reid?" JJ and Rossi asked at the same time.

"Welcome. Come in, come in."

"So, who is she?" JJ asked.

"Who is who?" Spencer asked with a smile on his face. It wouldn't take long for JJ's sense of smell to figure out that Spencer was an Omega. He could tell by the widening of Rossi's eyes and the way his nostrils were flared that he had figured it out. Rossi also knew Aaron's smell well enough to recognize it on Spencer, under his own Omega scent and the tie.

"Hotch's Omega. He took leave for a bonding period, and no one even knew that he was courting one. Rossi was just as shocked as everyone else."

"Jennifer," Rossi said. JJ turned to look at Rossi just as Aaron stepped up behind Spencer, wrapping an arm around Spencer's waist and letting the other rest on Jack's shoulder who was now leaning into Spencer with his entire body weight. Rossi pointed, and JJ turned around to look. Her eyes widened almost comically. Spencer wasn't sure what she was going to do.

“But...I...I don’t...I don’t understand.” JJ looked like she was trying to wrap her head around what was going on.

“Why don’t you come in and we’ll explain everything when the other’s get here.” Aaron moved so that Spencer could move to let JJ and Rossi in the house. “Spence, you want to take JJ to the living room with Jack while Dave and I go talk for a minute?”

“Sure.” Spencer pecked a kiss on Aaron’s cheek, then moved with JJ towards the main room. 

“Come on, you look like you need a drink.”

“Yeah, ya think?” Rossi shook his head at Aaron and went towards Aaron’s office, as the man walked behind, laughing at his best friend. When they got there, Rossi saw the drink was already poured. “Anticipating me being shocked and awed?”

Aaron snorted as he sat across from Rossi. 

“Things happened pretty quickly when I found out he was an Omega.”

“And by the wristlet….”

“We bonded. That’s why I wanted to talk to you first. We are going to need you to take over his evaluations and any disciplinary actions in the field. You’ll be his direct supervisor. They can’t split us up, not legally and not after all the paperwork verifying the bond. But, it would look better all around if I hand over the supervisory stuff to you.”

“Oh, Erin is going to _love_ this. I can’t wait to see her face.” Rossi smirked as he took a sip of the scotch. 

“You have a very cruel streak when it comes to Erin Strauss, don’t you?”

“Oh, Aaron. There are stories I could tell,” Rossi’s eyes danced with humor as he took another sip of the scotch.

“Please. I really don’t want to know.” Rossi barked out a laugh as the two men walked out to the living room to see that Jack wasn’t there and Spencer was glaring at JJ who had her arms folded over her chest and narrowing her eyes at him. 

“What is going on?” 

“She’s angry because I didn’t tell her I was an Omega, and she thinks you are taking advantage of me.” “JJ?” Aaron looked at her, not even trying to hide the hurt in his voice. “You really believe that I would do that?” “I think after everything that’s happened, you’re lonely and want someone in your life. I can understand that, but Hotch this is Spencer. You’ve never shown an ounce of interest…” “I’m going to stop you right there, JJ. The only reason I held back was that I believed Spencer was a Beta. Besides, don’t you think he knows his own mind? Knows his own wants and needs?” 

JJ huffed and turned away as a knock sounded on the door. Taking a deep breath, Aaron was torn between going to Spencer and being a gracious host. “Go to Reid. I’ll get the door.” 

Aaron nodded and walked over to Spencer and pulled him into his arms. “I expected this from maybe Morgan. But I did not expect this from you, JJ.” Spencer’s voice was full of sadness that the woman he saw like a sister was treating him like a child. 

“I just don’t understand this, Spence.” “Understand what? Pretty Boy, what’s going on?” Derek’s eyes went wide as he took in the new scent and saw the wristlets peeking out from Aaron’s and Spencer’s sleeves. “Oh, I think we need to hear everything.” Morgan moved to go sit on the couch, pulling JJ away from the bonded couple. Garcia and Prentiss came in, and it took no time for the bubbly analyst to run over and hug the two men, kissing their cheeks. “Aren’t you two just adorable.” “Well, I didn’t expect this when you asked us for a team meeting, but I can’t say I’m surprised.” “Emily!” JJ glared at her too. “What are you talking about?” “Oh, really, JJ? The long looks across conference tables all over this country. The way Hotch watches Reid, and Reid watches Hotch when neither of them was looking. The slight touches all the time. Come on. I knew that if Reid was an Omega, but he was, we thought at the time, a Beta, and that meant one of them had to give up the job. Hotch would not hesitate to take what he wants as long as it was what Reid wanted as well. And, congratulations, Reid. Hotch.” “Thank you, Prentiss. Sit, and we’ll share what you need to know, but not all because some is personal, for both of us.” Spencer huffed as he dropped into a chair, JJ not looking at him. Jack came running into the room and crawled into Spencer’s lap, snuggling up to him. Spencer had really thought it was going to be Morgan that was going to be the problem. He never imagined it would be JJ and his heart ached that she wasn’t accepting the relationship because that meant she wasn’t accepting him.

In the end, Spencer didn't let Aaron tell them everything. He jumped in at the points that were more about him. Spencer did not tell them about the child that he had lost or the Alpha that he had lost, just that medical issues had caused him to be labeled barren years before, but advances in medicine and technology were changing that. He didn't tell them about how close he was to what he wanted, that was personal. Spencer and Aaron were seated on the loveseat while Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia were on the couch. JJ and Rossi took the two chairs.

"Huh," Prentiss said.

"What?"

"I had suspicions a long time ago that you were an Omega. Comments you would make here and there while on cases to other Omegas, even a really sensitive Beta or Alpha wouldn't be that sensitive. I seriously thought that you were hiding who you were for a science experiment."

"Really?" Morgan asked. Morgan looked at Prentiss on the other end of the couch. Prentiss shrugged.

"Yes."

"I can see it," Rossi said.

Spencer just looked at the three of them in shock. This was not at all going how he thought that it would. He glanced at JJ but looked away because she looked upset.

"He only wants you because you are an Omega, Spence. An Omega who won't be like Haley. I dread the day, if it comes, where you can get pregnant because he's going to keep you here and make you pump out baby after baby, forcing you to quit your job." JJ stood up and went right for the door, leaving and not even shutting the door. Spencer frowned at her as she left. He didn't know what to say to that or what to even think.

"This is going to sound horrible but has she been checked for postpartum depression?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Spencer said. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. It made the smell of Aaron from the tie hit him a little harder, and that calmed him down, but Spencer's gut was churning from how JJ was taking this. "I'll talk to Will later."

"So if Reid is still on suppressors so that his body can heal, he did not go into a heat," Dave pointed out.

"Yes, correct."

"So that was a long nesting period. Since we can smell that he's an Omega now, that means he's being weaned off the suppressors, and his body is being free for the first time. That means that a heat is not far off."

"About three weeks," Spencer said with a blush.

"I just want to have all of the information that I need for Strauss. I'll tell her that your doctor was afraid that your bonding would throw you into a heat and since it didn't, there is still one coming. She can't interfere, and the team will be fine for the days that you need to take off."

"You guys are all taking this rather well," Aaron said as he started to rub his hand up and down Spencer's back.

"The only adjustment for me is that Reid is an Omega. The two of you being over the moon about each other was only hidden from each other. Hell, after Foyet, I spent two weeks looking at the entire section about relationships for Betas to try and find a way around it. There really isn't."

"You were trying to find out, why?" Spencer asked, laying his head on his knees and looking at Morgan.

"Because you two needed each other in that time and it would have been better to have all the knowledge needed on the subject. I was hoping to find a loophole so that I could lock the two of you in a closet and force you two to talk and reveal your feelings for each other."

"I can pick locks, Morgan."

"And I can bust down doors."

"Not that door on the seventh floor that holds the heat supplies for Omegas in need. That door can't be broken down, and after that squirrel got inside three years ago, it was made near impossible to get in and out of." Morgan laughed as he stood up and moved to crouch in front of Spencer. He looked at Aaron and waited for Spencer's Alpha to nod before he touched Spencer's arm. "You both deserve happiness, no matter what form that comes in. Now I am hungry, and I think that I saw where Jack ran and hid when JJ upset him. I'm going to go and get him, and then we can celebrate your union." 

Despite JJ’s outburst, and Jack running from the room, the rest of the dinner went well. Aaron could tell that Spencer was settling down and later that night as they lay curled around each other, the weight that had been there about the team had been lifted. Monday was going to come, and it would be the real test, but Aaron knew that Strauss couldn’t do anything. He and Spencer had all of their paperwork done, and affidavits from both lawyers, their respective doctors, and the Bonding registry. 

Aaron knew Spencer was still hurting over JJ’s actions, but he couldn’t do anything about that for Spencer. The two needed to talk, he just hoped JJ had a plausible explanation for her actions.

The rest of the weekend went well. Jack was adjusting wonderfully to Spencer being there full time. Aaron suspected that Jack was imprinting on Spencer as a secondary parent. It made the Alpha in him very happy to see Spencer with Jack. On Sunday morning, when he walked into the kitchen to see Jack on a stool helping Spencer with breakfast, and Spencer so relaxed and free around his son, it made Aaron almost purr in happiness watching them. 

Then later that night, he showed Spencer just what it did to him to see the Omega caring for his child. Now, it was Monday morning, and the two of them had to go to work. 

“Don’t be nervous, Spencer. Everything will be fine. We have all of the paperwork, all of the affidavits, and everything in order. Even the transfer of supervisors on the team to Dave for you has been taken care of.”

“I know, Aaron. It’s just…” Spencer turned around and smoothed out his suit. 

“JJ. I’m sorry. I know how close you two are. I promise unless it affects the team and work, I won’t interfere.”

Spencer had asked him over the weekend to not get in between him and JJ, and whatever was going on with her. Aaron agreed because he wasn’t going to be one of those Alphas that tried to control all aspects of his Omega’s life. JJ had no idea what went on in his marriage to Haley, and a part of him wanted to set her straight, but Spencer asked him to stay out of it, for now at least.

“Come on, Jessica will be here in a few. I have coffee finished. After work, if we don’t have a case, do you want to bring Curiosity over?”

Spencer smiled and hugged Aaron.

“Yes, and thank you, Aaron.”

“You never have to thank me, Spencer. He’s as much a part of this family as you, Jack and Jessica.”

Spencer blushed, and Aaron knew it was because he had never really had family and here was Aaron giving him something the Omega had craved. Gently cupping Spencer’s cheek, Aaron kissed him. It was warm and soft, but just chaste enough that it wasn’t going to get either of them aroused. 

“Come on. Today will be fine.” 

* * *

Aaron had wished he hadn’t said that the day was going to be fine as he walked into his office and saw Strauss there with JJ waiting for him. 

“I’m sorry, was there a meeting I wasn’t aware of?” Aaron was suspicious as he closed the door and the blinds. He had an idea what this was about, but like he had said to Spencer, they had all of their paperwork in order.

“No. No meeting, Agent Hotchner.”

“Then what is this about, Chief Strauss?”

Aaron set his briefcase on the desk so that he could access it quickly if he needed to. 

“It’s come to my attention that the reason you took off the last week was because an Omega was going into heat.”

“That isn’t exactly what happened. And I was going to come to your office to talk to you about this.” “Agent Jareau came to me with concerns. One of which was that you coerced Dr. Reid into bonding with you when you discovered his Omega status.” 

Aaron turned to look at JJ and wondered what the hell she had told Strauss.

“You have been greatly misinformed, Ma’am.” Aaron glared at his Agent before he opened his briefcase and pulled out a thick sheaf of papers. “First, all medical information for myself and Dr. Reid as it pertains to our bonding. Affidavits from both of our lawyers in regards to assets in light of our bond. Registry with the Bonding Office and we are both wearing our wristlets. As you well know, Chief Strauss, the Bonding Registry goes through a detailed question and answer session with both parties separated to make sure that no abuses are happening. I would never hurt Spencer, especially in that way.”

Strauss took the paperwork and looked over everything. Taking a deep sigh, Aaron’s boss looked upset, not at him, but at JJ.

“Miss Jareau, did you know that they opted for the full scan and question and answer portion of the Bond Registry?”

“No, Ma’am. But, you have to see that he’s using Spencer just like he used Haley.”

“That’s enough, JJ. You have no idea what went on in my marriage and bond to Haley. Now, Ma’am, is there anything else?”

“No. This all looks in order, and yes, I did receive the change in Supervisory status for Dr. Reid. Thank you for that Agent Hotchner. I will file all of this with the Bureau and designate you as a bonded couple. Good day Agent.” 

Strauss left, and JJ sat there, fuming at Aaron. 

“I don’t know what you think you know, JJ, but your behavior is bordering on outright insubordination. You do not have all the facts about Haley, and frankly, it isn’t any of your business. Now, if you are not able to work in this Unit because mine and Reid’s relationship has changed, that is up to you. But for now, take the day off, get your priorities straight and understand that I love and respect Spencer for who he is and I would _never_ make him a House Omega. That isn’t who he is. Think about this, JJ. Dismissed.” Aaron looked at her hard. He was angry, but he would calm his emotions because he didn’t want to hurt JJ. Something more was going on with her, he just wasn’t sure what it was.

* * *

"Aaron?" Spencer asked as he entered Aaron's office. He had seen Strauss leave the office and then a few minutes later, JJ. Spencer had seen the look on JJ's face as she stormed out of the office. There was no one else at work so far, and for that, Spencer was grateful with how JJ stormed out of the room.

"JJ went to Strauss with her forced bonding theory." Aaron sighed and closed a folder that he was looking at before leaning back in his chair. Aaron looked tired, and the work day had not even started in earnest yet. Spencer walked toward Aaron and sat down on the desk in front of him. He gently ran his fingers through the hair on the side of Aaron's head because it had the least amount of product in it and would be the easiest for Aaron to put back in order. Aaron almost purred for a few seconds before he leaned forward and took the comfort that Spencer was offering. Aaron's head landed on Spencer's chest, and Spencer wrapped an arm kind of awkwardly around his upper body to hold him close.

"What did Strauss say?"

"When she looked over our paperwork, she didn't have much to say at all. She was going to get everything with the FBI taken care of. The problem is JJ. She accused me of using Haley. That I am going to use you like I used Haley. I didn't know that the team thought that I used Haley."

"I've never heard her say that before and no one on the team besides her thinks that. It's not like you have five children at home, which most Alpha's of your strength have. You having a single child at your age kind of proves that you don't want a House Omega. You and Haley had your issues but you using her wasn't it. She trying to use you, yes."

Aaron looked up at Spencer with the weirdest look on his face.

"Aaron, she was a Beta who found herself married to one of the strongest Alphas in the area. You admitted after she died that she wanted you to stay a prosecutor so that you could go into politics after the right amount of time. Think about the rise in status if you turned out to become a Senator or a Governor and the help that you were attached to a Beta would give the movements that are trying to get Betas equal rights as Alphas and Omegas."

"She wasn't a part of those kinds of organizations."

"No, but her family is."

"What?" Aaron sat back in his chair and looked at Spencer like Spencer had grown another head.

"The Brooks Family is full of Betas. The ratio for Alphas, Omegas, and Betas are very strange for most families. When we were working on the stalker that Haley had before we figured it out, we did an in-depth look at the family, it was part of the victimology. I was intrigued, and I kept looking."

"And what is the percent?"

"Five percent of the Brooks line are Alphas or Omegas."

"That's really low."

"We know that some never emerge as Alpha or Omega with certain diseases and certain personality traits. It makes me wonder if more of the family is exactly like Roy and has been for a long time to where Alphas and Omegas are almost bred out of the family line."

"What does that mean about Jack?"

"I know you have never had him tested, but I'm sure that he will be either Alpha or Omega. Your traits are too strong, and he's too good of a boy to have it stopped from emerging in him."

Aaron reached up and pulled Spencer off of the desk before standing up to give him a frankly chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. I never noticed until you were halfway through all of that, that you always know what to do to calm me down and have for a long time. It started with Hardwicke."

"No, it started before that, but you noticed it with Hardwicke. Why do you think that Gideon, Morgan, and even Rossi have always shoved me in front of you when you were angry? Not even Gideon knew that I was an Omega unless he did illegal digging into my past. Prentiss has even done it on occasion when you are extra growly."

Aaron laughed and smiled, but before he could say anything else, his eyes swept to the window with its blinds still closed.

"I heard nothing, and I smell nothing."

"The doors haven't opened yet, but someone or several someones have got off the elevator."

"You are in protect mode, aren't you?"

"JJ rattled me. I'll calm down as the morning goes. You had better get out here and see what state your desk is in after your sabbatical and the extra time off." Aaron cocked his head to the side. "Thank you for ending it a little bit sooner than you were scheduled. I don't know if I could work with you not being here with what we are now, not this soon."

Spencer went back to his desk and was surprised to see that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. 

“Thought we’d get some of those files that were lingering done for you. We kept your cold cases, and the confidential files separate.”

“Thank you, Prentiss. I appreciate it.” Spencer smiled up at her as he sat down and started to get to work. He wasn’t aware of time and got lost in the cold cases looking for new angles and something the previous investigators might have missed. When his phone rang, it startled him out of his head.

“Dr. Reid,” Spencer answered as he made notes. 

“ _Spence, it’s Will. Was wondering if I could come down there for lunch and we could talk?”_

“Sure. I was going to call you anyway to find out what the hell was going on with JJ.” 

“ _That’s what I want to talk to ‘ya about.”_

“Why don’t we meet at the little cafe just outside the base, the one with the sandwiches you like?”

“ _Sounds good. Give me about twenty, and I’ll be there_.”

Spencer hung up the phone and wondered what was going on. Will sounded concerned about JJ, and frankly, he was too. He dialed Aaron’s office to let him know that Will wanted to talk and he might be late coming back from lunch. Aaron told him to take as much time as he needed. 

Morgan and Prentiss looked concerned, but Spencer assured them that everything was okay that he was more worried about Will and what was happening. Spencer drove to the cafe and found a table quickly. It wasn’t long after he had placed his order that Will was walking in. He went to the counter, then after getting his table number sat down across from Spencer. 

“I’m sorry about JJ’s reaction to you and Hotch. Anyone who’s known the two of ‘ya for any amount of time could tell that ‘ya both wanted more. Spencer, I’m scared. JJ is clinging to Cherise and ignoring Henry. Thank goodness my boy is as loving as he is, he isn’t acting out against the baby at all.”

“Will, has she been checked for Postpartum? I know she didn’t get it with Henry, but every baby is different.” 

“When you were out, there was a meeting with Hotch, her and Strauss. Jayje had been making noises about becoming a profiler. Hotch, while he wasn’t opposed, Strauss emphasized that there wasn’t a budget for it and for now she’d have to stay as media liaison. She’s been angry about that ever since.”

Spencer wondered why Aaron had not told him about that, but there was a lot he still needed to catch up on, but frankly, that was between Aaron, JJ, and Strauss. Eventually, Spencer knew that Aaron would tell him. 

“Do you think she’s doing this to try to get Aaron fired for something?”

“I don’t know. She won’t talk to me, and she won’t go see her Doctor. I’m scared she’s gonna do something stupid and ruin her career. I love her, Spencer, I just don’t know what to do.”

“She won’t talk to me. She has this fantasy that Aaron is trying to make me some kind of House Omega, which isn’t true. He respects and loves me too much to hurt me like that.”

“I have no idea where she is getting these ideas.” 

Spencer thought about JJ and all of the interactions he has ever had with her. Then he thought about how close Aaron and JJ have worked together all these years. When Will had shown up in Florida for his friend and partner’s murder, JJ had almost broken up with the man. Aaron had only been recently divorced. JJ and Aaron had spent many nights going over cases, working on media releases, even standing together during press releases. 

“Oh, my God.” Spencer sat back against the seat he was in and put his sandwich down. A terrible realization settled over him, and it made sense for why JJ was acting like she was.

“What?” Will asked, and Spencer almost wasn’t going to tell him, but he knew that Will should know.

“Will, I think JJ is in love with Aaron.”

Will just stared at Spencer with a look of utter shock on his face. The waitress set down Will's sandwich, realizing that something personal was going on, she slipped away without a single word said. Spencer nodded his thanks to her.

"During that fiasco with Foyet's death, she was upset that you were even at Hotch's, but I thought that it was because she was afraid for you. Knowing what could have happened if you hadn't killed him. You would have been collateral damage."

"But what if it was that I was at Aaron's to even begin with. Before this, I was a Beta and no threat because there was no way I would leave the team, and neither would Aaron. She thought that what? She would worm her way in while having you on the side? Aaron would never touch her like that. He wouldn't trust a woman who left a man who had left his life to follow her here and then just dumps him when another Alpha came along." Spencer leaned forward and rubbed at his forehead, his head was aching from this. He was trying to stave off a headache but was having trouble getting calm. He breathed in and out, trying to use the techniques that he had learned to try and help with his headaches. "I know that you don't want to, Will but no matter your marital status, you are JJ's Alpha, and if you are that worried about one of your offspring, you have the right to have her committed to find out what is wrong with her. I know of a good Omega friendly hospital in the area that allows for relaxed visitation between Omegas under their care with their Alphas and their children."

Will nodded and sighed, realizing that his sandwich was in front of him for the first time. He pushed it back, and Spencer waved his hand at the waitress, she came over with two to go boxes and two cups. Spencer dumped his iced tea into the cup to did the same with Will’s. Will's hands were shaking.

"I know that you have to work, Will, so why don't we swing by your place and grab Henry and Cherise and head back into the base. I can work from Aaron's office and watch them." Spencer boxed their food. Will was still thinking about Spencer's offer. Spencer looked out to see that Will hadn't taken a car to the restaurant. "Did you want me to drive?"

"Yes."

"Is JJ alone with the children?"

"No, her mother is there. I called her after JJ started to neglect Henry."

"Good."

Spencer was on a mission, and that was to make sure that his Godson wasn't going to be hurt by his mother. Spencer dropped Will off at the curb, but when Spencer made to get out of the car, Will held out his hand.

"I'll send her out with the kids, and then I want you to leave. JJ's mom and I will deal with her."

Spencer nodded and waited. He got out of the car when JJ's mom came outside with Cherise tucked into her body and Henry carrying a diaper bag clutched between his hands and a backpack over his back. Spencer moved to Will's car when it beeped. He found the car seat for Cherise as well as Henry's in the back. He quickly transferred both to his car, and JJ's mom settled Cherise down into the seat. She was asleep, and Henry had tears on his face. The sound of something breaking had JJ's mom pressing a kiss into both kid's heads before she took off at a run towards the house again.

"You ready to go and spend the day with me at work, Hen?" Spencer asked. He looked at his cell phone and quickly messaged Aaron that he was on his way back from DC to the base and that he was going to need to use Aaron's office for the rest of the day. There was a quick reply from Aaron that his office was Spencer's whenever he wanted it.

Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron's reaction was going to be to Spencer showing up with two kids in tow. Especially when neither was Jack.

* * *

Spencer parked the car in his spot, grabbed his bag, then the diaper bag. He let Henry carry the backpack. Luckily the car seat for Cherise was the kind that could be unhooked from the base, and he had a carrier. 

Thankfully not many people were around, lunchtime had been long over, Spencer made it up to the BAU bullpen without running into anyone. He did not want to answer a lot of questions for the time being. Spencer took not of how. Henry had been silent the whole way up, and Spencer was worried. 

“Come on, Hen. You want to go see Uncle Aaron? He said we can go play in his office.”

Henry looked up at Spencer and nodded. They walked into the bullpen, and those that were there looked on with curiosity. Spencer just shook his head, he didn’t want to explain anything to them at the moment. He wanted to get upstairs and get Henry settled with whatever toys his Grandmother had packed for him. 

Spencer looked up to see Aaron standing at the railing looking down curiously. When he saw Henry Aaron smiled and bent down to his knees. The little boy ran up the stairs and flung himself in Aaron’s arms. 

“What happened?” Aaron asked as Spencer got to the top of the stairs. Everyone else, after one glare from Aaron, all went back to work. 

“Let’s go to your office and get Henry settled.”

“Alright.” Aaron let Spencer go in first, he set Cherise’s carrier on the coffee table, then had Henry on the couch. He searched inside the backpack and saw coloring books and crayons. Spencer set him up to color, then he moved to Aaron. Spencer saw the door was shut, and the blinds were drawn. Pushing his Alpha back to his seat, Spencer sat in Aaron’s lap and let out a sigh when those wonderfully strong arms wrapped around him. 

“I’m going to tell you something, and I don’t want you to feel guilty about it. This is not on you at all Aaron, okay?”

“Okay. What’s going on, Spencer?”

“JJ is in love with you. It explains so much about her behavior lately. I think it started before Foyet’s attack. When we were on that case in Florida where Will’s partner had been killed?”

“Yes? That was years ago, Spence.”

“I know, but JJ was going to break-up with Will. I don’t know what changed her mind, but you remember it wasn’t that far off from your divorce and bond severance.”

“You think she was thinking of, what? Moving in on me?” Aaron tried to picture it, but Spencer knew that Aaron considered JJ like a little sister.

“I don’t know. Will is devastated. She’s been neglecting Henry after Cherise was born, and Will knows she needs help. I gave them the name of an Omega friendly hospital, and right now Will and JJ’s Mom are handling it. We may need to keep Henry and the baby for a couple of days.”

Spencer was shaking from the adrenaline of all the emotions. 

“Hey, whatever they need. There is plenty of room at the house. Henry can stay with Jack, he already has the fold out mattress that sits next to Jack’s bed. Cherise, well, I still have that old playpen when Jack was a baby. We can pull it out and put it in the bedroom with us so we can watch her.”

Spencer sat up in Aaron’s lap and cupped his face with his hands. He leaned in and kissed Aaron.

“Thank you. I hope that they can talk her into getting help. When I was there, JJ’s mom ran the kids out, and I heard crashing. I don’t know what was going on, but I’m scared, Aaron. I don’t want to lose my friend.”

“I know. We will just have to wait and see what Will tells us. We just need to be there for whatever they need.”

Spencer breathed a little easier, knowing that Aaron was in this with him.

The work day crawled along. Henry napped on Aaron's couch with Cherise beside him. Spencer had been worried about letting him sleep on the couch with the baby, but Aaron had just shushed Spencer and laid Cherise down with her brother. Spencer had watched from where he was doing his work while sitting in the chair. Henry never moved, his hand splayed out just the tips of his fingers touching her shoulder.

"He's going to be an Alpha, no matter what anyone else says. Mom told me that I slept that way with Sean when he was born. He'd never hurt her, and right now they need each other." Aaron had been positive that Henry wouldn't even move and he had been correct.

Just as the clock in Aaron's office ticked over to five, Strauss entered the office. She looked shocked to see Spencer in there.

"Doctor Reid, I'm glad that you are here. As this affects you as well. But maybe someone can come and watch little Henry and Cherise so that the three of us can talk?"

Spencer nodded and scooped up Cherise from where she was just waking up from her nap. Henry was coloring again. Spencer moved toward the door and found Morgan and Prentiss in the bullpen talking. He walked right up to Morgan and handed off Cherise before he looked at Prentiss.

"Strauss needs to talk to Aaron and me, and she doesn't want the kids to hear, so you two are on babysitting duty. Come and get Henry please, Prentiss."

Spencer didn't even make sure that she was following him. Henry was standing at the door with his backpack in hand.

"Uncle Derek and Aunt Emily are going to take you and your sister to Uncle Derek's office then as soon as Uncle Aaron and I are done talking to Missus Strauss, we'll go and get dinner.

Henry nodded, still showing that he was trying to wake up from his nap all the way. Prentiss took Henry's hand, and the four of them walked toward Morgan's office. Spencer made his way over to Aaron's desk and frowned when a stack of papers was set down on the desk.

"JJ filed an injunction with the Alpha and Omega Center and is challenging your pairing. However, that has been put on hold as the police were called out to her residence by her own mother. It seems after Doctor Reid left with the kids, she proceeded to try and kill her Alpha partner, Detective LaMontagne. LaMontagne did not fight back, he left no marks on her body at all. All of the bruises are from her own mother. She is being held on a seventy-two-hour hold and depending on that, Detective LaMontagne had already started her entry into a facility with the help of her mother."

"Why hasn't Will contacted us?"

"Detective LaMontagne has a bruised throat, he is unable to talk. I was notified by the AO Center. They were worried about the children even with Mrs. Jareau telling them that they were in safe hands."

"Why did the Center contact you?"

"Miss Jareau's claims. While they tested your bond and found it solid, there still has to be an investigation to make sure that everything is tidy."

Spencer was frustrated and upset that the woman he had seen as a sister was doing this to them. He sighed as he wiped a hand down his face before he spoke once more. "They know that I was not forced."

"No, they do know that. Given your status as a hidden Omega, they looked at you very closely the problem is that Miss Jareau is claiming now that you stole Aaron from her. That she and he were in talks for a relationship and you flaunted yourself and took him." Strauss sat back in the chair and folded her hands in front of her. Spencer was surprised at the controlled look on her face and her seemingly caring manner.

"What of her prior relationship for many years with Will?" Spencer asked.

"That is being looked into as well. Most of the things will be cleared up as soon as Will can talk again which the doctor will allow in the morning, but he's typing up a statement at the moment. However, I have sent Agent Anderson to sit with him. Henry's blood type is A."

"Yes, JJ is A, and Will is O." Spencer wasn't sure why that was being brought up at all. 

"Yes, well. Cherise is B, the blood work came back from her doctor's office, and I was informed as that means that she is not Will's and for now the AO Center wants to make sure things are in order."

Spencer looked at Aaron and saw how shocked he was. If Cherise was B, then she got that from her father, her real biological father, and that was why JJ was clinging to Cherise and not Henry. Spencer wondered how all of them had missed it. Spencer tried his hardest to figure it out. To find out when she could have slept with another male and not been caught by Will.

"Indiana."

"What?"

"JJ and Morgan were caught in the pheromone spill at that lab when they had gone to interview the witness at work. They were thoroughly scrubbed. Morgan had made the comment that no one knew how it had been spilled. JJ had been late to the station that morning, and no one knew where she was. It fits perfectly with the conception date for Cherise. That's the only time that she could have slept with someone else and Will not know about it. She made the spill at the lab and knew that they would go through decontamination. She's not bonded to Will. She will only do that when she's married. We've heard that enough from her. She cheated on him and carried the product of her infidelity and has Will believing that the child is his."

“I don’t know why I didn’t see it.” Aaron frowned as he stood and paced the room, thinking. 

“That was also the day that I had tackled our first suspect and ruined my pants. I was going back to the hotel to change. You don’t think…” Aaron stopped and rubbed at his head, this was all getting way more complicated than it should. 

“Don’t think what, Agent Hotchner?”

“Don’t think JJ was going to try something with me then, do you?” Spencer saw the hurt and guilt on Aaron’s face and wanted to help him, but he would wait until Strauss left and they could have a few moments alone.

“It’s very possible. We won’t know until she starts to talk and tell the truth. Her Omega instincts are going to win out at some point, and she will be compelled to tell us everything. She won’t be able to keep holding all of this inside. It will eat up at her. Especially if you go speak with her, Aaron.” Spencer sat on the desk and watched his Alpha pace. 

“You’re talking about me using my Alpha against her.”

Spencer sighed before standing up and wrapping his hands around Aaron’s waist, then connecting their foreheads together. Aaron breathed in his scent, and it appeared to settle him. Spencer found a patch of skin and rubbed his thumb gently over it. Even that minor connection was helping to settle Aaron down.

“I know you hate to do it. I know how much you control the Alpha inside of you, Aaron. But, to get to the bottom of this, to get JJ to face everything she’s done, and the things she isn’t going to get, _you_ have to go full Alpha on her. It will take nothing from us, I promise. And I’ll be there for you, when it’s done. You aren’t alone.”

Aaron slid a hand up Spencer’s back to get to his neck and pushed aside his shirt. The mating scar was there, and Aaron needed to feel it, to reinforce that connection he had with Spencer, to remind himself that this beautiful, kind, generous man was his. Aaron put Strauss out of his mind, and he teased the scar with his tongue and gently bit down. Spencer closed his eyes and let his head fall on Aaron’s shoulder, the two stayed connected for a moment. Spencer whispering words of love and devotion as written down by the great Bard himself. Aaron pulled away and licked at the scar. He kept Spencer’s shirt open, and Spencer didn’t dare cover it up. Not at that moment anyway.

“Well, if anyone needs convincing of your bond, just do that, and they will shut up. I’ve rarely seen a bond as profound as that. I can have your team in the office over the next few days until this gets cleared up.” 

“Thank you, Erin,” Aaron sounded wrecked, but he didn’t care. He hated the chaos that had been stirred up, but he had faith that eventually it would all die down. Strauss left, and Aaron turned to Spencer. “Let’s get Henry and Cherise, then pick-up Jack and we’ll go get something to eat. I don’t want to have to worry about what’s happening next till it happens. The important thing is the kids.”

“And that is why you are the Pack leader of DC. You know that’s also why JJ wanted you. She wanted the prestige. I know the Pack will rally around you, Aaron. You don’t have to worry about that.” Spencer nuzzled Aaron for a moment before they started to pack up to leave the office.

“I know, and I know that’s why the center tested us so rigorously. JJ doesn’t see that you are equal to me. She can’t wrap her head around the fact that you aren’t a Beta. I’ll do as you ask, Spencer, but it doesn’t mean that I like it. I just don’t want her afraid of me, and I worry that will happen.” Aaron held Spencer’s hand the whole way to Morgan’s office, needing constant contact. 

“She’ll only fear you if she continues to believe the fantasy she’s creating. When you break that, I know it’s going to hurt her, and I’m sorry for it, but she needs to face reality.”

“I know you’re right. We’ll wait for the call, but for tonight, let’s just have a little fun before we do what needs to be done.” Aaron’s heart was heavy as he thought about the possibility of losing the woman that had been friend and sister to him. He didn’t understand why he had not seen it. He was supposed to be one of the best profilers in the country, yet he hadn’t seen what was right under his nose.

Spencer knew that Aaron was having a minor crisis. There wasn't much that he could do about that except to help him understand that no one saw it.

"No one ever expects the Spanish Inquisition," Spencer said, trying to remember where he had heard it before, but it wasn't coming to him.

"Now I know you have watched too many movies with Morgan," Aaron said with a hint of a smile on his face. He pulled Spencer close and buried his head in Spencer's neck, the side with Spencer's mating glands. He had a feeling it was going to be Aaron's way of settling himself from now until forever. Spencer grinned to himself, forever sounded like the perfect amount of time.

"No one saw this coming, Aaron. Not you, not me. Not even Rossi. Will had no clue. She needs help Aaron and only then can she get better."

"What if this breaks her mind? We've seen that before. Omegas who had built this fantasy in their head and when it's all said and done, they never recover. She'll lose the kids."

"Will would never keep Henry from her, and I don't know if the Alpha father of Cherise is in the database or if he even wants kids. You know that many Alphas don't want children. Especially not with a one night stand. We have too many questions and not enough answers. Please, let's just focus on the kids right now."

Aaron sighed against Spencer's neck and pulled out of their embrace. Spencer reached up and wiped at the tears that were gathering in the corner of Aaron's eyes. Aaron closed them and let Spencer kiss each of the lids.

"Let's go get the kids," Aaron said.

* * *

Dinner had been fun. Even though Cherise was too young for a place like Chuck E. Cheese, Jack and Henry loved it. Spencer kept Cherise entertained at the table with her own toys and things while Jack managed Henry. If Jack wanted to do something that Henry couldn't, Aaron would take him to the ball pit for younger kids.

"Aren't you just lovely," a voice said from Spencer's left as he ate his salad as Cherise was having fun just bouncing on his leg. Spencer turned to look at the man and frowned. The man was just slighter than Aaron, but his entire demeanor did not fit with him being in a kid centric restaurant. "I think that you and the baby had better come with me if you don't want anything to happen."

Spencer looked down to see the man was holding a gun. Spencer looked up and around just enough to see that Aaron wasn't in sight and the only people that he could see were kids. There were too many around the immediate area for Spencer to try anything. Spencer grabbed Cherise's diaper bag and stood up, hoping that Aaron saw him. Spencer had a thousand thoughts running through his head on how he could get out of this without hurting himself and Cherise and possibly any of the other kids. The man stayed just far enough behind Spencer as they made their way to the door that Spencer couldn't throw his arm back and crack the man in the face. However, Spencer didn't have to worry about anything at all because when he touched the door, it was jerked open and a group of five kids swarmed around him heading inside. Two ran into the man behind him, Spencer heard him grunt in slight pain, but when he turned around to grab the gun, he found Aaron there with his gun pulled and pressed into the man's head. Spencer grabbed the man's gun from his near slack hand. Jack was off to the side with Henry, right at the table.

"This is a little bit too good to be true. Spencer, call Dave and get the team here."

Spencer reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. He didn't call Dave as he didn't want to have to worry about his tone of voice and instead he messaged the man the address of where they were and that they needed the entire team there.

"This was a case that Garcia brought to me. He's hit in four states so far, but there was little connecting those cases together. However, the victimology was too narrow. I'm right, aren't I? You've kidnapped four different Omegas in four different states, killed their children, and tried to impregnate them?" Aaron's voice was stone cold deadly.

"Agent Hotchner, I have the handcuffs you wanted," a man said as he stepped up to Aaron's left side and spoke clearly. It was rare that anyone was allowed to actually carry a gun inside of the restaurant, but Spencer had found out that Aaron and many agents who were Alphas bringing their kids were exempt.

"Good. Give them to Agent Reid, and then please take Cherise from him. If you don't mind heading over to where Jack and Henry are and making sure that they eat. Spencer put the handcuffs on this Beta please."

"Fucking Alpha, I deserve the right to an Omega just as much as you do!" The man screamed.

"You do deserve whatever you want as long as you ask for it and don't take it. You've been taking bonded Omegas. Two of the four can never have children again. And the other two I would be shocked if they let their Alphas near them during their next few heats. You destroyed more than just the lives of the Omegas, but also the lives of the Alphas and their children."

"You have three children, why can't I have an Omega of my own to make a family with?" The man lunged forward, but Spencer grabbed his arms and cuffed him. Spencer looked at the kids and couldn't help the internal struggle to go to them.

"I have a single child the other two are a friend's children, and I have my child because a beautiful Beta was willing to have a child and start a family with me because I didn't take. That's the problem, you think that you deserve something when in reality no one owes you anything." Aaron's voice slowly drifted away as he frog-marched the man down the hall to where Spencer assumed the manager's office was.

"I saw him approach you on the camera and found Agent Hotchner and told him. I knew that I would never be able to do what he did. Where is your gun?"

"In the car. Cherise was clinging to me, and I don't like to carry a gun when I have a baby on me. That's asking for a problem, even if I have a revolver. I just feel safer without it on me around children. Yet, in cases like this..." Spencer’s voice drifted off

"I'll stay with you until your team gets here. Agent Hotchner has everything well in hand. I remember when you used to come in here with Agent Hotchner and Jack, you stopped and now you come back, and while I am not an Alpha or an Omega, you seem a lot different, and I see you are recently bonded."

"Yes." Spencer didn't have room in his lap for all three kids, so he settled Jack on the table and cuddled Cherise and Henry onto his lap. Henry was able to cling without help, and that allowed Spencer to rest a hand on Jack's lap. Jack would probably want his father when he was free.

Morgan was the first to arrive, and the look on his face had Spencer near laughing. Spencer pointed down the hall, and Morgan went that way without a single word. Spencer agreed with Morgan, why did everything happen to him?

The rest of the process to get the suspect booked and in custody was fairly quick. Aaron was back out from the Manager’s office in less than an hour, and Morgan with Prentiss and Rossi had got the man to an SUV with little fuss. Jack and Henry looked upset, but when Aaron got back to the table, he was able to calm them down.

“I told the LEO’s that you would give a statement tomorrow. No need for you to worry about it right now. Let’s get this packed up and get back home.” Aaron placed a kiss on Spencer’s forehead, lingering just a moment.

“Sounds fine to me.” Spencer was just done with the day. 

After getting home, baths, stories read, and the older kids finally asleep, Aaron and Spencer were able to get Cherise settled in the playpen Aaron brought out of storage. The master bedroom was big enough to put the pen in the room, and neither man would trip over it or have issues walking around it. 

Aaron stripped Spencer, who started to protest but was quieted with a kiss. He knew that his Alpha needed this, and whatever was going to happen wouldn’t disturb Cherise, but Spencer knew Aaron wouldn’t go too far. 

“Just need to touch you, Spencer.”

Spencer knew the events of the evening compounded how Aaron was feeling about JJ, and all that was happening with her. He knew he couldn’t say no to the grounding that Aaron needed. When his Alpha laid him down on the bed, he started at Spencer’s ankles, slowly taking in Spencer scent, while kissing every single inch of him. After paying attention to one side, Aaron took Spencer’s mouth in a heated kiss, then moved back down the other side. When Aaron appeared calmer and more grounded he grabbed the sheets and a light blanket, then laid down on Spencer, holding him close, kissing him again as Spencer held him right where he wanted him. 

“I love you,” Spencer smiled as he said it, wrapping his legs around Aaron’s waist.

“I love you too, Spencer. Thank you, I needed that. I don’t really think I can do more with the baby in the room, would just be too weird. And, yes I know you can spout a thousand facts about babies in the bedroom, but it’s just weird.”

Spencer chuckled and snuggled into Aaron’s arms.

“Then I won’t say a thing.” 

Aaron buried his nose against Spencer’s neck and inhaled. A moment later he moved to lie behind Spencer, pulling him close. He fell asleep, not really knowing what the next day was going to hold for them.

* * *

Aaron knew what he had to do, he just didn’t like it. Spencer had gone to the hospital to go see Will, and took the baby with him while Jessica watched Jack and Henry. Sighing, Aaron nodded to the psychologist that had been trying to talk to JJ but was having no luck. She kept saying she would only speak with Hotch. “I must warn you, Mr. Hotchner. JJ has constructed a rather rich fantasy where she claims that you were subtly showing her you were available to her. Don’t worry, I’ve read the AO Center’s reports and can tell that you have a deep and profound bond to Dr. Reid. I understand what’s been asked of you and that you don’t normally like using your Alpha dominance against people.”

“No, Dr. Caldwell, I don’t. I had it used as a weapon against me as a child, and I always promised myself that I would be a better Alpha than my father was.” Aaron was conscious of the fact that he was currently standing rigid and projecting his Alpha, it was what was needed, but he didn’t have to like it.

“You will understand why I must stay in the room with both of you.”

“Of course, Dr., I am well aware, and I am fine with it.” “Good. Come on, I’ll show you to her room.” 

Aaron had taken off his jacket and waistcoat and left them at the front office with his badge and gun, which was locked in a lockbox. When they got to the room, Dr. Caldwell went in first and sat down in a chair on the other side of the room from JJ. Aaron sucked in a breath as he looked at the young woman who, frankly, looked like a mess. 

“Aaron! Thank god you’ve come to get me out of here,” JJ near yelled as she ran to him and wrapped around him before he could stop her. He didn’t return the hug, even if a part of him really wanted to. The doctor had explained beforehand what a bad idea that was at this stage in the game. “You don’t smell right.” JJ shoved away and frowned as she backed away. 

“That’s because I’m bonded to Spencer, JJ.”

“But, Aaron, come on, Spencer?”

Aaron took a deep breath and gave JJ the same glare he usually turned on unsubs. 

“Sit. Down!” His Alpha voice came out of him strong and sure and made JJ almost buckle at the knees as she sat on the edge of the bed. “You _will_ listen to me. You and I will never be a couple. You have Will. He is your mate, not me.” JJ looked near tears, but Aaron had to try to break the fantasy. 

“ _Look at me_!” Aaron demanded and almost, but not quite, relented when JJ turned fearful blue eyes on him. He had to stay strong to get through the next few moments.

"Please," JJ begged.

Aaron could see that he was breaking the fantasy, but she needed another push.

"I don't love you, Jennifer." Aaron's tone was low, but his Alpha voice was just as strong. "I could never mate with you. I could never be with you like that. You are to remain here until you are deemed fit to leave. I don't think that your place on the team is where you need to be. What you do from here on out is up to you and your actual mate, but you do not have a place on my team anymore. I can't trust you with Spencer. If you want to return to the FBI, I will gladly make sure that you get whatever job you want but Jennifer, you need to get better."

"Aaron, please, don't," JJ begged. She slipped down from the edge of the bed and tried to get closer to Aaron, but a glare from him had her stopping. "You love me, you'll realize it. I promise that I'll never be like Haley was. I can have children. Don't you want that? To see me swelling with a baby, a baby of ours."

"Jennifer, _I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU_!" Aaron couldn't help how loud his voice got. He looked at Doctor Caldwell and saw that she was shocked at the perseverance of the fantasy that JJ had created. "You have taken how I feel about you as a friend, as a sister, and perverted it because you are scared of what you want."

JJ crawled a few more inches toward Aaron as he stepped back. That sudden movement had JJ crying. She slumped to the floor and began sobbing. Aaron wanted to hold her, to help her through this, but that would break what progress he had made. Aaron stared sadly down at her and realized how true his words really were. JJ was scared of what she wanted, and she thought that giving into Aaron would be easier than admitting what she wanted to Will. She saw that Aaron would make her be what Haley was, strong and independent. Aaron saw himself for the first time through JJ's eyes and how she had twisted his mentoring into something more in her mind.

"Doctor Caldwell, I think that I've done all that I can. I don't know how much help this was." Aaron turned toward the door, and he took a step when he heard the slap of feet on the concrete floor. Aaron spun and caught JJ's hands as they flew at him. Their only contact was where he was grabbing her arms. Doctor Caldwell jumped up and ran toward them.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOVE ME!" JJ screamed.

"You aren't strong enough to have an Alpha like me. I would crush you, and you are not what I want in an Omega, you never have been. Spencer is perfect for me, no matter if he can have a child or not. He's perfect, and I love him so much. Look at what you did, as soon as you got Cherise, you left Henry and forgot about him. I would never be with an Omega who did not treat my natural child as their own. Spencer dotes on Jack, and Jack thinks that he's the best thing in the world." Aaron let go of JJ's arms as she near slumped into him at his words. He cringed when she didn't try and stop herself from falling, and when Aaron stepped back, she didn't try and stop him. Aaron stepped out of the room pulling the door closed behind him. He found three guards standing outside JJ’s room. They looked at him like they would never want to be in his shoes. 

Aaron nodded at the guards before he pulled his phone from his pocket. There was no text from Spencer, so he still had to be at the hospital with Will. Aaron made that his next stop because he needed to talk to Will, alone. Because he didn't want Will blindsided by what Aaron had found out or by what Aaron had decided. Strauss would be the next visit to let her know his decision regarding JJ on his team. It wasn't something that was done much, but Aaron didn't know if he would ever be able to trust JJ with Spencer's life, even if she broke her fantasy the rest of the way. He didn't think that JJ would respect Spencer's place on the team either.

* * *

Spencer didn't know what to think of Aaron all but shoving him into the bathroom with the baby monitor in hand. Cherise was down for the count, and so were Henry and Jack. An evening of playing on the floor, just the five of them had worn everyone out.

"Naked," Aaron said as he near ripped his shirt in half to get it up over his head. Spencer quickly started to strip out of his clothes because he liked what he was wearing and did not want to have to go shopping for more. Aaron kept getting distracted by each inch of flesh as Spencer pulled off each piece, so Spencer was the first naked, even though he had more clothes on. Aaron near picked up Spencer by his waist and carried him into the shower, turning on the water on full blast before he crowded Spencer into the corner.

The afternoon had gone good, even with Aaron in meetings with Strauss and a few other members of the brass but after they had arrived home, Aaron had not wanted Spencer more than a few feet away from him. Spencer didn't mind it, he liked that he could calm down Aaron, but since they had finally got Jack to sleep, Aaron had been more intense.

Spencer allowed himself to be turned around and his knees hit the little bench seat in the corner of the shower. Aaron was silent, but his hands told Spencer what he wanted. Spencer shifted to where he was kneeling on the seat, and as soon as he did, he felt Aaron step even closer. Spencer heard the snap of something and was prepared for anything but for fingers to slip between his thighs, was not it. Aaron's other hand worked between Spencer’s front and the wall, grasping his cock and working it to hardness. Aaron's hands pulled Spencer back on the bench to where he was almost falling off, if not for Aaron being right there.

"If I were a weaker man, I would have you in that bed and be inside of you. Fucking you until I came and knotting you to me all night long," Aaron said as his cock slipped between Spencer's thighs. Spencer groaned as the words created an image in his head. "To feel your hole gripping my cock and then my knot as I make you mine in the last way possible before I put a child here."

Spencer grabbed Aaron's hand as it spread over his lower stomach. Aaron wasn't interested in hearing him make words, just sounds that showed his pleasure.

"I don't care how long your heat lasts, Spencer. I'm not letting you out of the bed until I'm satisfied that I've had you over and over until I'm the only Alpha you'll ever think of." Aaron's hand dropped down and worked Spencer's cock again, whatever Aaron had used as a lube substitute was still coating his fingers, making Aaron's hand a perfect sleeve to fuck. Spencer came with a cry as he felt Aaron's teeth scrape over his mating gland. He felt the swell of the cock between his thighs and tried to stay up on his knees. Spencer had never wanted a heat to come on him in that mere moment than he had in his entire life.

* * *

When Aaron woke, he smelled the subtle change in Spencer. He knew he was making growling and snuffling noises, but he just could not help it. While Aaron had helped a few in heat over the years, there was no connection to them like there was to Spencer. They weren’t _mate_. If he were a lesser man, a lesser Alpha he would have Spencer on his stomach and fucking him so hard Spencer couldn’t hold back his screams. But he couldn’t do that. Spencer would need a quick visit to his doctor to release him to be able to have anal sex again. It didn’t stop Aaron from touching, and tasting as much skin as was revealed by the sheets that had slipped down Spencer’s body. 

“Aaron,” Spencer whined as he pushed back against Aaron, who let Spencer know just how aroused he was. 

“You need to call your doctor, Spencer.”

Spencer wasn’t quite awake yet, and his brain wasn’t catching up. He turned around in bed and looked up at the Alpha whose eyes were almost pure black and his heart rate was going fast enough to make Spencer frown. 

“Why?”

“Your scent changed, Spencer. Your heat.” 

“Oh! Ohh,” Spencer quickly calculated in his head and it actually one day later than he had assumed. “I’ll call him right now. They should have the answering service open, so I can make an appointment.”

“I can get things ready. I know we’re somewhat prepared, but is there anything special you want?” Aaron kept touching the soft skin as he nosed at Spencer’s neck. 

“Umm, jus-, oh god, Aaron.” Spencer swallowed and tried to calm down his overly sensitive nerves. “Just some of that apple-grape juice, and the power bars I like.” 

“I’m going to go take a shower and get the towels in the bathroom stocked. And I’ll get extra sheets in here too. You go call. After your appointment, we’ll see about work.” 

Spencer leaned up and kissed Aaron. He wanted this so badly that he hoped the doctor cleared him. Getting out of bed, Spencer was near shaking with anticipation as he called and was lucky enough to get the first appointment of the day. The doctor always reserved the first two hours of appointments for Omega’s going into heat or ones who have complications from their heats. The appointment was at 7:00, and Spencer took his time to wash and dress. 

Aaron was going into nesting mode, and Spencer’s heart flipped in his chest a little more watching him. He knew when he got back, Aaron would have already spoken to Jessica, gone to the market, and finished what needed to be done in the bedroom.

Spencer arrived a little early at his doctors, nervous as hell because he really wanted this. He wanted everything about this, but he knew there could still be healing, but he sincerely hoped not. 

Sitting in the exam room, his leg shaking, Spencer was impatient for the Doctor to return after his tests. When the door opened and Dr. Reyes was looking at his file there was a small smiled on the Doctor’s face that gave Spencer hope.

“Well, Spencer, all tests came back perfect. And the stitches have all dissolved, and the small incision has completely healed just like it should. I can tell from your tests that you are going into heat. From everything I see here, you can resume all normal sexual activity.” 

Spencer smiled so big as he slid off the exam table.

“Thank you, Doctor, for everything.” “Now you know this only gives you a 60% chance, it’s not 100%, but if you are able to conceive, I will be here to help you all the way through it.”

“I know, doctor, and I thank you for everything you’ve done.” 

“Take care, Spencer.” 

Spencer and the doctor shook hands and Spencer couldn’t wait to get home. 

* * *

Aaron was pacing, he waited anxiously for Spencer to return. When he heard the Amazon pull up in the driveway, the anticipation was killing him. Then Spencer was walking into the house, and it was all Aaron could do to keep from dragging Spencer to the bedroom. He had never felt like this before, and it was driving him a little mad. 

“Shh, I could feel your anxiety the moment I stepped in the house.”

“How did it go?” Aaron sounded wrecked, and finally, Spencer took pity on him. 

“All good. I got the all clear, and yes, the doctor confirmed that I am having my first heat in a long time.” 

Aaron’s blood pumped, and his hands shook as he made the call to Dave. Thankfully, Dave wanted no details, and it was all Aaron could do to keep from throwing Spencer over his shoulder. He did, however, take his hand and dragged him to the bedroom. The time for more finesse would come later, but Aaron wanted skin, he wanted to touch, to taste, to reduce his lover, mate, partner, and everything else to him to a whimpering puddle on the bed. 

“Mine,” Aaron growled as he gently pushed Spencer down on the bed and proceeded to give Spencer the best blow job he knew how to give. It would take the edge off for both of them and ease Spencer into what was coming. 

“Aaron, please,” Spencer begged as his Alpha’s mouth was wrapped around his now hard, aching cock. Aaron was playing with his puckered hole, which started leaking as soon as Aaron had started the blow job. Then fingers were slipping in being helped by the slick Spencer was producing. He knew if Aaron touched his prostate, he wasn’t going to last, and a moment later that prediction came true. He gripped the sheets as his body stiffened, and he came in Aaron’s mouth. 

“That will hold you off for a bit. I want to take my time, to feel you, to fuck inside of you and make it last.” 

“Please, Aaron.” 

Aaron smiled as he crawled up Spencer’s body, kissing him, letting their tastes mingle and their tongues touch. Aaron was so hard it was almost painful. He laid to the side and had Spencer do the same. Pulling the Omega closer to him Aaron held Spencer’s leg open, then finally after weeks of wanting he was slipping inside that tight, glorious hole. Later he would play, but right now, this here was what he wanted. To feel his cock sliding in and out of that tight heat of Spencer’s. When Spencer cried out, Aaron closed his eyes feeling an almost perfect bliss. Holding Spencer close to him, with his arm wrapped around Spencer’s chest, he set up a slow, maddening rhythm. He wanted to make love to Spencer the first time. The hard fucking would come later when Spencer was in full heat. 

“Aaron,” Spencer sounded wrecked as Aaron kept up the slow slide of his cock in and out, pushing in a little harder and deeper with each thrust. When Aaron felt the first flutters of Spencer’s muscles around him, he could no longer hold back as he rolled Spencer onto his stomach and pushed in hard. Moaning at the feeling, Aaron sped up his movements as he gripped tight around Spencer’s waist. He knew the moment Spencer was going to come. Aaron pushed in hard and fast and felt his knot forming.

“Fuck, Aaron. Please,” Spencer begged again, and that was all Aaron needed to let his knot go and lock the two of them together. Gently he held Spencer to him as he laid to the side and continued to fuck into him, making his movements shallow. Wrapping a hand around Spencer’s reinvigorated cock, Aaron sank his teeth into the mating mark, triggering Spencer’s orgasm at the same time as Aaron’s.

Aaron was still locked tight with Spencer, as he held his mate close. 

“Fuck, Aaron. That was amazing.” By Spencer's voice, Aaron could tell he was getting sleepy. 

“Sleep, Spencer, and know I’m right here. I love you, god, Spencer. I love you so much.” Aaron buried his head against Spencer’s neck and enjoyed the feeling of still being connected to his Omega.

“I love you too, my Alpha.” Spencer snuggled back and after a couple of minutes fell asleep in Aaron’s arms.

* * *

Spencer felt too warm, he tried to move away from the heat source at his back, but the movement let him know that he wasn't going anywhere. He felt the pull on his hole and realized that Aaron's knot was still hard inside of him. He looked at the digital clock on the side of the bed, one of the few things that had stayed there despite the last sixteen hours of marathon sex, it had been forty minutes since their last orgasm. Aaron, still asleep, felt Spencer's movement, and it made him tighten his arms around Spencer's body and pull him back. Back into Aaron's body and back into his knot.

Aaron had been too much of a gentleman before now, always fucking him slow and hard. Spencer wanted to be claimed. He wanted to feel Aaron fucking him hard and fast with his cock before his knot would flare and every single little thrust would make his hole feel like it was being stretched to the point of too much. Spencer had a plan, but the knot still inside of him was making that impossible.

Spencer laid there, his mind clear for the moment, and waited. Another ten minutes and the knot inside of him deflated enough to where he could slip off of Aaron's soft cock and move to the bathroom. They had showered five hours before, but it had ended up with Aaron fucking Spencer against the wall. Spencer had never felt so cared for and loved in his life. He looked down at his tummy as the water cascaded over his body. He ran a hand down his skin, and he felt the craving for it to be rounded. The doctor wasn't going to test him for pregnancy for five weeks, and Spencer had promised Aaron that he would not get an at home test, which was not accurate at all for male Omegas. Spencer knew that he only had a three in five chance of actually getting pregnant on a good day and this being his first heat in years, the chances were lowered.

Pushing those thoughts away, Spencer turned the heat up on the water and waited for it to turn just to the side of too hot and let it wash the scent off of his body to where all that was left was the scent of him, pure and perfect, or that was what Aaron said. Spencer had changed everything that he used on his body, besides his hair products to unscented because Aaron loved the smell of him. Spencer didn't mind because it was something simple that was easy to do, and it made Aaron happy.

Spencer turned off the water when all he could smell was water and himself. He grabbed a large towel and set about drying himself off completely. He made sure that his hair wasn't going to drip before he exited the bathroom to see Aaron still asleep on the bed. The Alpha knew that something was different, though. His body was slightly tense. Spencer dropped the towel into the growing pile in the corner before he moved back to the bed. Spencer cleaned up Aaron's cock, taking care around the knot, with one of the unscented heat wipes. There were vitamins and soothers in them that would help to protect the skin from a lot of overuse. By the time that Spencer was done, Aaron was on his back, and his cock was starting to fill again.

Aaron's eyes cracked open just as Spencer leaned down to take his Alpha's cock into his mouth. Aaron's cock was perfect to Spencer, just a little too big for extended oral, but it felt perfect inside of him. Aaron's hand tangled in Spencer's hair, pulling him onto Aaron's cock just a little bit more. Spencer relaxed his throat and felt the head slip just that much further down. Spencer breathed deep through his nose before he followed Aaron's tug down his cock more. Spencer didn't stop until he felt his lips brush over the skin of Aaron's knot. Deflated, it felt softer than the rest of the skin of the Alpha's cock. Spencer knew that he wouldn't be able to do this if Aaron's knot started to expand again and given that soon Aaron would begin to feel the effects of Spencer's heat pheromones again, it wouldn't be long until Aaron wanted back inside of Spencer. First, though, Spencer was going to deny him what he wanted until Aaron just took what Spencer was giving him.

"Spencer, come up here," Aaron said and tried to tug up on Spencer's hair, but Spencer stayed where he was, slowly sliding his lips and tongue up and down Aaron's cock, taking the head all the way back in his throat. Spencer shifted a little to take one of Aaron's balls in his hand and gently roll it. Aaron tugged on his hair again, trying to get him off of his cock but Spencer knew that Aaron would never jerk hard enough to actually hurt Spencer or force him.

"Spencer," Aaron warned. He tugged again, just a little harder and Spencer went willingly this time. He didn't, however, follow Aaron's pull. He dropped down, taking Aaron's first ball into his mouth. "Fuck."

Spencer hummed before switching to the other. Aaron spread his legs allowing Spencer better access and Spencer rewarded him by licking at the skin just below his balls. Spencer felt the bed move, but he wasn't prepared for Aaron to grab him by the back of his neck and pull him up to where he was sprawled across Aaron's chest.

Aaron's hand was like a brand on the back of his neck, not letting him move. Aaron stared into his eyes. Spencer didn't back down at all, he stared at his Alpha. The look lasted until Spencer felt Aaron shift under him. Aaron looked away long enough for his eyes to sweep over the bed, and then they were moving. Aaron didn't stop until Spencer was under him. Spencer groaned as Aaron's cock brushed against Spencer's own before sliding just a little lower.

Spencer tried to move, tried to get Aaron's cock inside of him, but Aaron was keeping him right where he wanted him.

"What do you want, Omega?"

"Cock, Alpha, please." Spencer tried to hold Aaron's gaze but he couldn't, he kept darting his eyes away. Aaron growled and grabbed both of Spencer's hands, pinning them to the bed before he started to rock into Spencer's body. "Your cock. Inside of me. Please. Need you."

Aaron moved, his hips moving to rub his cock over Spencer's hole. Spencer spread his legs a little more, and it made Aaron press his cock into Spencer further. Aaron abruptly sat up, and he grabbed Spencer by his waist and flipped him until he was on his stomach. Spencer tried to get to his knees, but as soon as he did, Aaron was pushing him down, snagging both of his hands in one of his own and stretching them on the bed, pulling Spencer near taut. Before Spencer could even breathe, Aaron was thrusting inside of him.

"Don't move," Aaron growled into Spencer's ear before he let go of Spencer's hands. Spencer didn't move, Aaron was holding him up only by his hips. Aaron pulled back out and thrust back inside, going deeper than he had before. Spencer was totally at his Alpha’s mercy, the only thing keeping him up was Aaron's hands gripping him so hard that he knew bruises were going to form.. Bruises on the waist and hips were normal for most heats, as well as hickey’s on the neck..

"AARON!" Spencer screamed as Aaron's knot started to expand again. Aaron pushed into him, his knot pressing onto Spencer's hole before it finally gave way and Spencer was full. "Aaron," Spencer whimpered.

Aaron leaned over Spencer's back, his hand grabbing onto Spencer's shoulder to pull him back into Aaron's body with each thrust. Aaron was rubbing his face on Spencer's back, marking him with his sweat.

“Is this what you want, Spencer? To be fucked, to be claimed? You’re mine, no one else’s, you understand?” Aaron’s growl had Spencer whimpering. Aaron thrust in hard with each word he spoke making the headboard hit the wall each time. Spencer could only hold on as he was still firmly pressed onto the bed.

“Yes. Yes, Alpha. Fuck me, claim me.” Spencer screamed as Aaron bit down on his shoulder and held on as he kept fucking into Spencer. 

The only thing that Spencer could do was feel. Feel Aaron's hands on his body. Feel Aaron's hips crashing into his with each thrust. Feel his hole protest the pulling back of Aaron's knot. Feel the head of Aaron's cock, rubbing him just right. Feel his orgasm rush out of him as he screamed. Aaron kept on fucking Spencer. Aaron pulled his teeth from his shoulder and sat up slightly changing the angle just so. Spencer wasn't even trying to thrust back on him anymore, his body worn out. Aaron pulled his hips back just enough to press inside of Spencer deep, and he came. Aaron's knot flared even larger inside of Spencer, triggering another orgasm in Spencer. Spencer felt himself tip into unconsciousness as he felt Aaron fill him up.

* * *

As far as first heats after such a long time went, this wasn’t terrible. The difference might have been having an Alpha such as Aaron. Spencer was sitting up in bed, the sheets changed, and the bedroom windows were open with the curtains thrown open as well. Aaron was doing some laundry after he had cleaned up the bathroom and bedroom. They needed to air out the smell of sex, sweat, and other bodily fluids. Spencer had not been allowed to do anything, and though he tried to protest, Aaron just kissed him and said it was his job to take care of Spencer. 

The pain had not been as bad as Spencer remembered, and neither was the headache that came on after the first few hours. Taking the vitamins and other supplements helped. Right now, Aaron was fixing them a real meal, both men were starving. One could not live on power bars, and protein shakes alone. But, the worst was behind them, even Aaron’s mating drive wasn’t as strong. Spencer had no doubt that Aaron’s libido was pretty healthy. It showed in the way he touched Spencer all the time. 

He took this time to reflect on the last few weeks and how his life had changed so drastically. He touched the mating mark and closed his eyes, loving that it was there for all to see. There was a new bite, but that one was just for Aaron and Spencer because it was in a place no one else would see. Spencer smiled to himself as he thought of when Aaron had bitten his ass. He knew that over time he would have other marks, scars, made by the Alpha inside of Aaron and Spencer would cherish every single one of them.

“What are you smiling about?” Aaron asked playfully as he came into the room with a large tray in his hands. On it was two thick steak sandwiches with melted cheese oozing out the sides. Homemade potato chips, a cup of coffee for him and a glass of iced tea for Aaron. 

“I didn’t put peppers and onions in. But, I brought horseradish sauce if you want it.”

“This looks delicious, Aaron.” As soon as the tray was set down, Spencer grabbed for the coffee and sipped. Aaron chuckled at the look on his face as he grabbed his tea and settled in the bed next to Spencer. 

“I was just thinking how much my life has changed. I don’t know what I would have done if you had turned away from me when you found out that I was Omega. I love you, Aaron. I didn’t think that I could love you more than I had already did, but you show me all the time how much you care.”

Aaron set down his sandwich and wiped off his mouth. Cupping Spencer’s cheek, Aaron turned his face to look at him. Aaron kissed Spencer with a kiss so gentle and full of emotion that it made his eyes wet. 

“I love you too, Spencer. I didn’t think I could love again after Haley died. But, you were there, always. Helping Jack and me. Our long conversations on jets, or over dinner after work. I found myself caring more than I thought I ever could. It hurt when I thought you were Beta and the Bureau’s policy. There were times when I thought about leaving just so I could tell you how I felt.” “You...you thought of leaving the Bureau?”

“For you, yes. I would have left to have a chance with you. Then, that fateful day, I will never regret when I found out you were Omega. I was happy in more than one way. I will always be here for you, Spencer. No matter what happens, nothing could make me leave you or harm you.”

Spencer was too full of emotion as he leaned into Aaron, burying his head against his Alpha’s neck, knowing deep down that every word he said was the truth. 

“Come on, Love. You need real food.”

Sitting up, Spencer wiped the tears away and tucked into his food. His heart pounding just a little too fast with the love he had for his Alpha. The only thing that would make it all perfect was if his dream of a baby came true.

* * *

Spencer reached over for the cup of coffee that Aaron had brought him when he had gone to refill his own cup. He took a sip and cringed. Spencer gagged as the taste washed over his tongue. He stopped himself from spraying it out, and he moved to the kitchen with his cup in hand. Spencer spat out the coffee in his mouth and reached for one of the small paper cups to fill with water and wash his mouth out before he dumped his cup.

"Reid?" Morgan asked as he stepped up behind Spencer.

"There was something off in my coffee," Spencer said as he dumped the coffee.

"I watched Hotch make it for you. He made it just how you like it."

"Then the caramel creamer has to be bad." Spencer set the mug down and moved to the fridge and found the creamer that Aaron had bought once on accident instead of his regular creamer for his coffee, which had nothing sweet in it. Spencer had tried it and liked it, so Aaron kept buying it for Spencer to keep at the office. Spencer looked at the date. It was still weeks away from being bad. He opened it and smelled it. It smelled fine. Spencer grabbed the cup he had used for water and poured a little out into it and dipped his tongue down. The creamer was fine. Spencer frowned and looked at the coffee pot. "The creamer is fine. Is your coffee fine?"

"Yes," Morgan said, but he took a drink after that and gave Spencer a smile. Spencer frowned and cleaned out the cup before pouring a little coffee in. He took a sip of it, and the taste was back. Spencer gagged again and tossed the cup into the sink before putting the creamer up.

"I need caffeine. Jack woke up early, and I forgot my cup of coffee at home because we were running late. I don't know why coffee tastes bad."

"Well, we have that tea. That sampler that Garcia stocks in here for people even though she is the only one that drinks it."

Morgan opened up the cupboard and pulled out a box of tea. Spencer looked at it but took it. It was better than no caffeine at all. Spencer found that the water kettle was actually not dusty for once and he turned it on before filling it up. Spencer grabbed the sugar and put in two teaspoons into a clean mug as he looked at the other mug with disdain. He didn't know why the coffee tasted bad, but he was upset.

"You look like you just watched someone kick a puppy and laugh about it."

"I like coffee. I want coffee." Spencer didn’t even try to stop the epic pout. He felt he was entitled to it.

"Why would you all of a sudden not like coffee anymore? I know that tastes change but really, overnight and you don't like coffee?" Morgan asked.

Spencer shrugged and thought about things that would make his tastes change. His body was still adjusting back to a normal cycle of hormones and everything for being an Omega. It would have been more gradual unless it was that Spencer had been craving sweets and his coffee had been overly sweet for a while, covering his slowly changing tastes toward coffee. The water kettle clicked to signal that it was done and Spencer poured water into his mug before he randomly grabbed a tea bag from the box. The smell of bergamot filled Spencer's nose as he dunked the bag up and down. Earl Grey tea was at least one that Spencer did like, usually at night on cool evenings.

"Well, Pretty Boy, I am sorry that you can't have your beloved coffee."

"Hmm," Spencer hummed as he blew over the top of the tea trying to cool it down to where he could drink it. He started to move back to the bullpen.

Another agent moved quickly through the bullpen, causing Spencer to stop suddenly. A few drops of tea ran down the mug and dropped onto his sweater. Spencer frowned down at it. He moved to his desk and set the mug down before he grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the sweater. Spencer splayed his hand over his sweater to make it so that he could actually see where the tea had dripped down. He stopped because his hand was over his belly. Spencer dropped the napkin and walked as fast as he could to the stairs that would take him to Aaron's office.

"Aaron, I need to take the afternoon off."

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

"I don't like the taste of coffee."

Aaron looked at Spencer like he was not making sense. He stood up and looked out into the bullpen as he stepped around his desk.

"You aren't making any sense, Spencer."

"There are many things that would cause a taste to change suddenly, but none of them are good, and those would have been found when I was getting exams after my surgery. There is a single significant event that causes someone to have a radical taste change. It was so simple, but I missed it. It's one of the more passive symptoms. I mean it sucks that's its coffee, and if it's tea as well, it's going to suck. Oh, I should go try my tea."

Spencer turned on his heel and near ran out of Aaron's office.

"Spencer, you aren't making any sense!" Aaron called out as the older man followed him from the office.

“Aaron, I need to go see the Doctor. Now I don’t want you, or even myself, to get hopes up because you know that there are false starts all the time and the body can often mimic. But, I’ve had two heats so far, and it’s not out of the realm of possibility.” Spencer was dialing his doctor’s office with Aaron standing there gaping at him. 

“Spencer, are you saying what I think you are?”

“I have no proof as of yet, Aaron. Hence the doctor’s appointment.” Spencer held up a finger and spoke into the phone quickly. He was able to get a nurse practitioner appointment for as soon as he could make it in. “I’ll be there in about a half hour.”

“I’m going with you.”

“Aaron...”

“No, Spencer, I’m going with you. Come on.” Aaron grabbed Spencer’s hand and gently tugged him towards the elevators. Excitement thrummed through his body as he considered the possibility.

Getting to the doctor's office was quick, and Aaron stayed in the waiting room, pacing back and forth while Spencer was taken back to have the simple tests run. He tried to be patient, but he knew how much Spencer wanted this, and he did too. Leaning against the wall, Aaron thought about Spencer’s belly swollen with his child, and it made something clench in his heart. He wanted it more than he admitted to even himself previously. It had taken a lot for Haley to get pregnant. They had gone through so much, he didn’t want the same to happen to Spencer. 

Just when he was about to tear through the clinic to get to his mate, Aaron was relieved to see Spencer walking back out. When all his mate did was fall into his arms, not saying anything, Aaron was worried. 

“Oh, Spencer. I’m sorry, love. I’m sure it will happen. We just have to be patient.” Aaron held him close as Spencer cried against his shoulder. A moment later he was pulling away, then Aaron was being kissed stupid. 

“Aaron, I’m not crying because I’m not pregnant. I’m crying because I am.” Spencer looked at Aaron with the biggest smile on his face. “I’m pregnant. I’m going to have your baby.” 

Aaron’s smile was so big he thought his face was going to hurt. He pulled Spencer back into a hug and held on tight. 

“Our baby, Spencer. You and I made this little one. And I promise you, Spencer, I will be here for you every step of the way.” “I know you will, Aaron. I love you.” 

“Oh, sweetheart, I love you so much.” The two men held each other as their joy wrapped around them, binding them even closer together. “How far along did they say?” “Well, they can’t say for sure, but the nurse practitioner estimates about five weeks.” “That makes sense. That was your second heat. I think we should call the team out to lunch to celebrate. What do you say?”

“I say that is a wonderful idea.” Spencer didn’t even try to hide his excitement. 

“And tonight we’ll tell Jack. He’s always wanted a little brother or sister.” 

Spencer couldn’t stop smiling, not even all the way to the restaurant that was chosen. Not even when the team all met them. Spencer looked to Aaron to tell them because he wasn’t sure he could talk at the moment, he was so full of joy.

* * *

Spencer let the water fall over his body as he washed up after a particularly tough case. Aaron was dealing with the case wrap up at the office, but he had pushed Spencer into going home early. Spencer's arm stung where the stitches were from the knife that had slid into the meat of his upper arm. Thankfully, Aaron had not been there for that. Morgan and Prentiss subdued the UnSub to take him in. By the time Aaron had found out that Spencer had been injured, the UnSub was locked up safely away from where anyone could hurt him.

In the heat of the moment, Spencer could have seen Aaron attack the man after he had attacked Spencer. The thought should not be as arousing as it was, but then lately, Aaron breathing made Spencer aroused. Spencer's libido ticking up was a side effect of pregnancy that Spencer didn't mind. The rest Spencer wished would go away. Coffee still tasted like shit, but thankfully, tea tasted fine. Aaron had gone out after they had found out that he was pregnant and bought every flavor of tea that the closest grocery store had so that Spencer could find his favorite. He got all of the herbal flavors as well. Jack liked it and was drinking tea with Spencer in the afternoons and evenings on the weekends, and in the evenings during the week.

Spencer's nausea had been strong for the last six weeks. It was like him knowing that he was pregnant had tipped all of the symptoms into overdrive. Unlike most remedies for nausea, ginger ale and crackers did nothing for Spencer. Spencer didn't have morning sickness, he had afternoon sickness. It was like clockwork and came at one thirty every single day. Spencer lived through it until dinner where he ate a large meal. Until one day on a case, one of the LEO’s had got Pad Thai for lunch, and the smell didn't cause him to feel sick like other foods had been. It had made Spencer feel hungry. Cold was the best, and Aaron was thankful for that. A standing order had been placed soon after, and someone usually ran and got it from a little Thai place near the base. Five orders of Chicken Pad Thai, all prepped for long storage in containers that were dropped off at the office every Friday. Is Spencer ran out, Aaron would have Anderson run and get him more, or if they were on a case someone always made sure there was Pad Thai available. Everyone made sure that Spencer ate.

"There you are," Aaron said as the door to the shower opened up and let in a cold draft. It shut just as quick. Spencer didn't turn but stayed where he was. Spencer had gone into the shower for a reason, Aaron would want to make sure with his own eyes and his fingers that Spencer was okay. There had been no time after the case and Spencer getting out of the hospital after the ER trip with Rossi and then it was onto the jet and on their way home to the middle of a workday.

The first touch of fingers on his shoulder had Spencer shivering. Aaron's hands traced over every single inch of Spencer's back and sides before turning him around. Spencer had already washed his body, and his hair, he currently was just relaxing. Spencer had called his doctor and while normally getting a cut wet so close after getting stitches wasn't good, he had deemed it fine as long as it was dried and more ointment put on it right after.

Aaron's hands went right for Spencer's shoulders smoothing over tense muscles, making Spencer relax almost involuntarily. Aaron stepped closer, his lips going right for Spencer's stitches. That was why Spencer had wanted to take a shower. He had been covered in dust and grime from the fight with the UnSub, and he didn't want Aaron getting himself dirty.

"You did well. Morgan said you took out the UnSub quickly, and if it hadn't been for him getting you good, you would have won sooner, but he got you first," Aaron whispered. The lips trailed up, going up Spencer's neck to kiss him on the lips. Aaron was touchy before Spencer had got pregnant, but now he almost never stopped. Spencer barely remembered what it was like to not have Aaron's hands on him.

Spencer shivered as Aaron's hands brushed across Spencer's ribs before going down a little more. The hand stopped though, and Aaron pulled out of the kiss. Spencer didn't even hold in the pout that he was sporting. Spencer opened his eyes to see that Aaron was looking down. Spencer frowned and followed the gaze. At first, Spencer wasn't sure what the man was looking at until he saw what Aaron felt.

At eleven weeks, Spencer should not have a baby bump yet but just looking told him that he did. The baby was high in Spencer's uterus, and it was what was causing the bump. Aaron's thumbs raked down Spencer's bump before settling just below it. Aaron dropped to his knees, placing an open mouth kiss right over the bump in the center.

"There's our little sprout," Aaron said, making Spencer laugh. Jack's nickname for the baby was catching it seemed. The night they had told Jack about the baby, Spencer and Aaron had given the boy an age-appropriate understanding of the process that the body was going through. Of course, Jack had likened the baby growing inside of Spencer to a plant growing out of a seed, calling the baby a little sprout. It had stuck.

"Yeah, ours," Spencer answered.

Aaron kissed down from the original spot, nipping when he got down to the bottom and moved to the side to get at Spencer's hip.

"Too tired," Spencer said. He knew though that his cock just under Aaron's chin would tell him different. Aaron stood up and coaxed Spencer into wrapping his legs and arms around his body before he shut off the water.

"Perfect time. I like to make love to you when you are all lazy." Aaron backed them out of the shower and kept on going toward the bed.

"Aaron, we need to dry off."

"No. You had me put that plastic sheet under the sheets remember? From waking up wet after sexy dreams, remember?" Aaron set Spencer down on the bed and grinned before pushing Spencer back to laying down with his head on the pillows. They were both soaked from the shower, and Spencer felt the sheet sticking to him. He tried to escape to at least dry his hair off, but Aaron boxed him in. Spencer looked up into Aaron's eyes and saw the need there to claim Spencer after what had happened. Spencer didn't drop his hands, but he did tilt his head up and to the side to give Aaron access to the mating mark. He'd never deny his Alpha what he needed.

Aaron groaned at the display of submission from Spencer. It wasn’t anything he ever demanded like some Alphas did. Spencer gave it willingly, and that was a major turn on for Aaron. Aaron’s nostrils flared at the smell of hormones that Spencer was giving off. The scent of water and natural skin had Aaron’s cock already swelling. Aaron gently bit down, reinforcing the claim on his Omega. Rutting against Spencer’s thigh, Aaron moaned as the pressure built. He let Spencer go, licking at the mark and helping it to seal up once again.

He wanted to take his time, to touch, to taste. Starting at Spencer’s ankles, Aaron licked the water that was still dripping off of Spencer. As he moved up his Omega’s body, Aaron licked all around the cock that was hardening in front of him but didn’t touch it at all. He paid particular attention to Spencer’s nipples that he knew were getting more sensitive as the baby grew inside him. Aaron splayed his hand over Spencer’s belly and groaned. 

“You are so incredibly sexy. I love you, Spencer,” Aaron said before he took Spencer’s mouth in a kiss. He broke it off too soon for Spencer’s liking, which made Aaron chuckle just a bit before he gave his attention to the other side of Spencer body, again avoiding the hard cock. 

Sitting back on his ankles, there was something Aaron had not done yet that he had been wanting to do. He had noticed that Spencer had cleaned himself out thoroughly and now he was aching to do it but didn’t want to aggravate Spencer’s arm. 

“Lay on your side, Spencer.” Spencer quickly complied, then Aaron manipulated him how he wanted. Grabbing Spencer’s ass with both hands, he gently pulled Spencer’s cheeks apart, then slipped his thumbs just at the edge of his hole. Slick was starting to gather and leak out. Aaron leaned down and licked a stripe over Spencer’s leaking hole. 

“Fuck!” Spencer yelled out at the sudden spike of arousal. Aaron chuckled, the deep rumbling had Spencer shaking with need. Aaron could tell he wanted to beg, but Aaron all but cut him off when he dipped back down and started to lick, pressing his tongue in a little at a time. Spencer was moaning and trying not to scream. 

Aaron was able to get his whole tongue inside and started to fuck Spencer’s hole. Spencer was leaking faster as he moaned and writhed under the attention. Aaron added two fingers, and Spencer buried his face in the pillow, making pleasure noises, and Aaron kept up his ministrations. When he brushed his fingers over Spencer’s prostate, his mate bucked and screamed in the pillow. Pulling his fingers out, Aaron reached around and felt the release on Spencer’s stomach and the bed covers. He had made Spencer come with just his fingers and tongue. 

Aaron pulled his fingers free, wiped them on the cover then moved up Spencer’s body. 

“Ready for me, love?”

“Yes, please Aaron,” Spencer whined as he pushed back against the Alpha. 

Aaron’s cock was throbbing, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long once he was inside his mate. Guiding himself, he slipped into the now loose slick hole and had to bite back the moan as he pushed in. Holding Spencer’s leg up, Aaron started a slow, gentle rocking in and out. He wanted to drag out the pleasure for the both of them. Caressing Spencer, his let his hand cover the small bump and moaned. Spencer had their child growing inside him, and Aaron’s happiness was felt through the bond they shared. It was growing every day and becoming stronger all the time. For Aaron, there was nowhere he wanted to be more than right where he was. The flood of emotions from Spencer hit him hard, as did that scent that drove him crazy. Before he realized what he was doing, he was pounding in harder and faster into Spencer. 

“Oh, fuck, Aaron.” Spencer reached back and gripped Aaron’s leg holding on as he was thoroughly fucked.

“Spencer, I can’t hold on.” 

“Go ahead, please, need to feel you.” 

Aaron grunted as he stopped holding back and his knot formed, locking them together. A few tugs, then he was coming hard and fast. Out of breath, Aaron collapsed down on the bed, pulling Spencer back into him those last few inches between them. He was breathing hard as he buried his face against Spencer’s neck, breathing him in. His hand wandered over his stomach, then down to Spencer’s reignited cock. It didn’t take many pulls for Spencer to reach another orgasm. 

The two of them sank down on the bed even more. They would need to go clean up, but that would be a while. Aaron wasn’t going to let his mate go until he was ready to.. He needed the reassurance that Spencer was alright. His hand drifted once again to the baby bump, and Aaron growled in happiness as he fell asleep knowing that his mate and their baby were safe.

* * *

Spencer smiled at Will as the man sat in the living room. Cherise was crawling around on the floor in front of him, chasing after a rolling toy that Jack had tossed for her to pursue.

Aaron was working a case while Spencer had been left in DC. Will was on babysitting duty, and while he had couched it as Henry and Jack getting to play for the weekend, Spencer knew that Aaron had asked him to keep an eye on Spencer. The team was in Washington State, and there was something about the area and its rainfall that made Aaron leary of letting Spencer go with the team. He had the case files, and Morgan was keeping him apprised of everything that was happening. Prentiss had found the location of the case interesting, but Spencer hadn't asked anyone about it.

"Will," Spencer said. Will turned his head from where Cherise was giggling and stared at Spencer with a smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"The place where the team is?" Spencer asked before he started to cough again. That caused Jack to jump up from where he was playing legos with Henry and grab the glass of water and hand it to Spencer. Spencer wanted to slap Aaron upside the head. When he had dropped Spencer off back home, he had told Jack to take care of Spencer, and Jack was doing it. Spencer wasn't allowed off the couch unless he was going to the bathroom. Jack was acting every bit the man of the house.

"Forks," Will said.

"Yes, thank you, Jack. I'm fine."

"Do you need more cough drops? Is it time for your medicine?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I'm fine. I mean it. I'm fine. You are taking outstanding care of me, and I adore you for it, but please go play."

Jack smiled and nodded before going back to play with Henry.

"What's so interesting about Forks, Washington?"

Will looked at Spencer like he was a little crazy, but Spencer was used to that look.

"Ever hear of Twilight?" Will asked.

"It was mentioned once along with a family Cullen."

"Yes. Vampires that sparkle in the sun."

"In the sun? Wouldn't that make doing anything in the day really hard?"

"Forks has the most rainfall and overcast days of anywhere in the US. Perfect place to hide in plain sight, horrible place for an Omega with a very protective Alpha when the Omega has a cold."

"He was logical, which meant that I couldn't fight it, but I don't mind staying back with this cold." Spencer was more tired than he usually was, and it meant that he could do more work when he didn't have to move about as much.

"You and your logic," Will said with a smile before he pushed at Spencer's feet with his own. Spencer was wrapped in a blanket still with two pairs of socks on his feet. He was even wearing the shirt that Aaron had worn to work the day before. It smelled like his Alpha, and that helped to settle Spencer.

"Logic rules the world. It's not the master of the world, though. That is the illogicalness of humans."

Will fell silent for a few moments and Spencer followed his gaze. He was looking at Cherise who was happily playing with Jack and Henry. Spencer had felt that Will had something important on his mind but was waiting for the right time to speak about it.

"My lawyer came back from the trip, and the father was found."

"Really?"

"DNA in the system from a bar fight. He signed all rights to me. Aaron's friend is pushing through the adoption papers." Will smiled as Cherise rolled the ball away from her. He turned his head just slightly to look over at Spencer.

"You are a better man, a better Alpha than a lot of other men and women in the world."

"I love her, and it's as simple as that. Henry would never understand JJ having custody of Cherise and me of him."

"She still wants nothing to do with Henry?" Spencer asked.

JJ had moved back home with her parents, and there were Skype calls nearly every night, but JJ was still fractured in many ways, and the distance was helping her. The doctors were unsure if she was ever going to entirely break from her fake reality.

"He misses his Mama but I...JJ was sure that he was going to be an Omega. We were not going to have him tested until puberty when the laws would be enforced, but I don't know. His way of grasping things screams Alpha to me, but he's very good at acting almost submissive to get what he wants. Which I know many Alpha's are good at doing. Especially children."

"I've not talked to Aaron about what he's going to do with Jack. I don't know if he wants Jack to be anything other than Beta, if for no other reason than his own issues finding an Omega."

"But Aaron has said he would go through it all again if it gave him you. You are his perfect Omega, child, or not."

Spencer untucked his legs from his rounded belly. At just over four months, he was showing a lot more than what he would have thought, his thin frame showing off his very pregnant belly well.

"We gave each other what we wanted."

Spencer's phone chimed, and he picked it up. His reminder to take his medicine. Before he could set his phone down and uncurl his frame, a text came through from Aaron, telling him to eat with his medication. It should feel overbearing, but it wasn't. Aaron worried because he wasn't there to take care of Spencer as he should. Spencer figured that if Aaron were there, he wouldn't be leaving the bed except to use the bathroom, being waited on hand and foot. At least there were things that Jack couldn't do. However, Will stepped in on some of those things.

* * *

At six months pregnant Spencer was really showing. Aaron indulged him even more, going so far as to buy all new clothes for him. Aaron didn’t even complain when Spencer would get cravings for Hot and Sour soup and Chicken with cold noodles. Spencer was lucky in that the Chinese place that served them was open late. Or the whole month he couldn’t get enough of Denny’s loaded bacon cheddar tots. He was really lucky that they were open twenty-four hours. Spencer chuckled to himself as he gently rubbed his growing belly. 

It was Saturday, and they were enjoying a quiet day in. Spencer had not felt like being out, and Aaron and Jack were okay with that. Spencer watched Jack with his art supplies scattered around him, tongue sticking out just so like he was concentrating really hard on what he was doing. His book long forgotten as he got lost in plans for the near future. 

He only looked up when Aaron sat down with a tray of tea and snacks. Aaron’s hand went right for Spencer’s belly, the most beautiful smile crossed his face as he rubbed his hand back and forth. At home, unless they had company, Spencer wore button ups so that he could keep his pregnant stomach exposed. Aaron was always wanting to touch him, and it was the easiest. 

“Something I wanted to talk to you about, Spencer.” 

Aaron reached for his own tea and took a few sips before picking up a piece of chicken salad sandwich. 

Spencer sat up and looked at Aaron a little worried. 

“What is it, Aaron?” He grabbed his own tea, a slightly spicy sweet citrus blend that he had come to love. 

“Anderson is working out very well as the replacement for JJ. His media degree, and the years he put in already have proven he can handle anything on the job. I want to bring in a temporary Agent for the field, and put Morgan back in charge for fieldwork. He would still need to consult me on certain aspects, but he proved beyond capable to do the job during Foyet. I don’t want you in the field, even staying back at the station. And, you are getting to the stage where flying will not be good for you. I know the Doctor said 36 weeks...” Aaron looked down at his hand that was caressing Spencer and felt his heart hitch in his chest. 

Spencer was conflicted. He knew that going out into the field was a risk. And the last few cases, Aaron had been challenged by several Alpha’s that thought they could have anyone they wanted just because they were Alphas. Spencer knew what kind of so-called prize he was in the community, but Aaron never treated him like that. He still wanted to do his job, but Spencer knew Aaron was thinking about all of their safety. 

“I would stay back, as well. I’ve already spoken with Strauss on options and wanted to discuss that with you.” Spencer wanted to make sure that he knew his Alpha’s mind fully first. He took a moment to think before he asked the most pressing question. “Is this because of that Sergeant Jenkins on the last case?”

Aaron’s eyes darkened, and his hand shook a little. The memory of that day was burned into his head. Getting back to the station and seeing Jenkins having cornered Spencer, hands on _his_ Omega. Aaron knew that Spencer could take care of himself, and would have, but Aaron went into a full Alpha mode and charged at the Sergeant, almost getting himself into trouble along the way. A part of him had wanted to make an example of the man who had kept paying inappropriate attention to Spencer the whole time they were there. If it had not been for the Captain, Aaron wasn’t sure what he would have done. 

“That’s part of it, yes. I...” Aaron looked down as his face colored in shame. He never wanted to tell Spencer what to do, and his instincts were warring with giving his Omega the freedom he deserved. 

“You want to protect and shelter me, don’t you? Your instincts are going a little crazy right now?”

Aaron looked Spencer in the eyes as relief swamped him. 

“Yes. I’m sorry, Spencer. I never want to force you to do anything, but I have been fighting myself for the last month. The other’s have started to call me growly at work.”

Spencer chuckled because he had noticed it too. When interns, or people Aaron didn’t know approached, he could almost hear and feel Aaron’s frustration and need to shelter through their bond.

Spencer set his cup down, sat up more, and gently took Aaron’s face in his hands. He wasn’t unsympathetic to Aaron’s distress. 

“Alright. I see how much this is making you crazy, and I won’t fight you. We will stay back, as long as you let me keep working and don’t try to force me to stay home before my scheduled leave.”

Relief flooded Aaron as he closed his eyes a moment to settle his emotions. 

“Cold cases, consults, working on that updated training manual, there is plenty for us to do. And we can be available other ways for the team. We’ll make it work.” 

Spencer pushed Aaron down on the couch, then he awkwardly laid down on Aaron, taking a few times to get comfortable, but finally, he did. Aaron could just reach his belly with one hand, and the other was caressing his hair. 

“Then we’ll make it work.” Spencer snuggled down even more in Aaron’s arms and knew his Alpha was only trying to protect him, and for that, Spencer could give in on this. “I love you, Aaron.” 

Aaron placed a kiss on the top of Spencer’s hair and held him close. 

“I love you so much, Spencer.” 

* * *

After Haley and her being put on bedrest, Aaron was watching Spencer very closely. Spencer was up to weekly visits with the start of his seventh month. The visits were scheduled for four in the afternoon on Wednesday, and it was a family event. They would leave work and pick up Jack before going for the visit. Jack liked to be able to see the baby on the ultrasound monitor and talk to them. The doctor made sure that when Jack had his weekly talking session with _his_ sprout that the wand never showed the sex. 

Spencer was asleep in bed, having been up a little in the night because Sprout didn't want to sleep. Aaron knew every time that he got up, and he didn't sleep again until Spencer was back in bed. Spencer knew that, but he never commented on it. Spencer's easy acceptance of Aaron and his Alpha needs was a revelation. It went to more than just Spencer having studied Alphas. He truly understood the needs of Aaron. As long as Aaron could explain to Spencer why he wanted something, Spencer never fought him on it. 

"Watching me sleep, no matter the reason is a little creepy," Spencer said with a yawn. He rolled onto his back before resting there a minute. He turned his head to Aaron and smiled at him. "It's good that I am used to it."

"Good morning," Aaron said before he shifted down to lay on his side and pressed a kiss to Spencer's mouth. Spencer hummed into the kiss, and the pleasure of that simple act cascaded down the bond. Aaron laid his hand on Spencer's large belly, and even more pleasure came down the bond. Aaron groaned as it turned from just simple pleasure to more. Aaron trailed his hand down Spencer's taut skin until he found what had woke up Spencer. 

"Aaron," Spencer gasped as Aaron's hand wrapped around Spencer's cock. Spencer was sleeping naked as his belly was too large for shirts to be comfortable, and he shifted from sleeping on his sides too much that pants got twisted around. Jack knew to knock and be told to come in before he did. Aaron had taken to sleeping naked as well. 

"Why don't you roll over?" Aaron asked as he ducked his head down and licked at Spencer's pulse point on his neck. Aaron couldn't get at the mating mark from the position they were in but if Spencer rolled over, he could. 

Spencer rolled slowly, not moving too fast, whether it was from a want to tease Aaron for the fact that he was too lust-addled to do more, Aaron wasn't sure, but he didn't care. Sex was not off the list of things they were allowed to do, just knotting. Aaron understood. Alphas in a knot were too unpredictable, and even the most level-headed couldn't always control themselves when locked with their mate. Aaron's body hadn't wanted to knot for a while, and Spencer said that it was his own biology knowing better what Spencer could handle and what he couldn't. 

Aaron pressed their bodies together just as Spencer got onto his side and raised his leg a little. Aaron slid into him and groaned. Gone was the need for frantic couplings to remind Aaron that this Omega was his. The Alpha in him reveled in getting the little gasps and moans to fall from Spencer's lips instead. Lazy morning sex, while Spencer was still partially asleep, was Aaron's favorite at the moment. Spencer came first, his muscles tightening on Aaron as he thrust in and out a few times in that tight heat before he came himself. They stayed pressed close like that until Spencer started to wiggle a little. Aaron knew that wiggle. Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's neck before he pulled out of his Omega and helped Spencer from the bed. 

Spencer was using the bathroom a lot with the baby sitting on his bladder. So Aaron had gotten approval to move Spencer into an office that was not out of the bullpen but was closer to the bathroom. It would be better for Spencer anyway because after the baby was born and Spencer was back at work, he would need more privacy as the first few weeks, Spencer was going to be bringing in the baby in the mornings. Omegas did not do well being parted from children, and it was either that or Spencer worked from home, but Spencer didn't think that he would like that. He would be ready to be gone from the house for long periods after being in there for weeks. There was a daycare on the base that the baby would go to. Spencer and Aaron had been there, and many children of Alphas and Omegas that worked on the base were staying there while their parents worked. After the period where Spencer needed the baby close, Aaron wanted to see if Jessica would watch Sprout a few days a week as well so that Jack could get in time with him or her.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Aaron asked as he dried off Spencer after their shower. Spencer hated that he couldn't dry off his lower half that well so Aaron did it and if Spencer showered when Aaron wasn't home, Aaron had bought a pair of very soft terry cloth-like pants that dried quickly so Spencer would wear them until he was dry and then swap to his maternity pants. 

"Omelette," Spencer said. 

"I'll go get it started while you get ready. Are you going in with me today?"

"No. I did not get enough sleep last night. I have a few consults that I brought home with me, and I'll work on them." Spencer's schedule was very flexible at the moment, and Aaron was glad. 

"Okay. I'll call you at lunch, and we can decide on what you think you want for dinner."

"Tacos. I dreamed about tacos last night." 

Aaron chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Spencer's still naked shoulder. He looked in the mirror at Spencer's face and even though Aaron could tell he was tired, he looked happy. He looked really, really happy. That look was mirrored on Aaron's face. 

* * *

Spencer was two weeks late. They tried everything. Long walks, mild exercise, Aaron rubbing his back and stomach, certain foods, sex, everything, and then some. Spencer got desperate enough that he even tried some safe old wives tales, like warm milk even though he didn’t like milk just to drink it. 

He was pacing the house, rubbing his stomach and mentally begging to baby to just come out already. He was exhausted all of the time, his back hurt, his ankles were swollen, even his hands had swelled up a little. 

He had been snapping at everyone, even Jack was hiding from him. Aaron, though, was so beyond patient that it was irritating Spencer. He knew it was irrational, that everything he was feeling was irrational, but he just couldn’t help it. He looked at his watch again and was irritated that Aaron was late getting home. Spencer had an appointment with his Doctor because they were thinking of going ahead with the C section. 

Spencer was already aware that they were going to have to do one. The whole male Omega ass babies was a myth that always made Spencer giggle. But, now he was done. He wanted the kid out. He had wanted to wait. He wanted to feel all of it, go through all of it, but this baby was being stubborn. Rubbing his stomach while he paced, he laughed at that thought. Maybe he or she was going to be stubborn like him. 

Spencer startled a little when the door opened, and Aaron was finally home. 

“Sorry, got caught on a phone call to a LEO having problems with a spree. I was able to give him a consult. I see you’re ready?” Aaron smiled as he looked at the bag waiting by the door. 

“Yeah. I am more than ready.” 

Aaron walked over and wrapped his arms around Spencer from the back. He laid his hands on the top of Spencer’s bulge and gently rubbed. 

“I know a part of you is disappointed. I know you wanted to experience everything. But, Sprout is healthy, and that we should be grateful for.”

“I know. You’re right, Aaron. I’m just having a hard time reconciling it in my head.”

“I’ll be with you all the way, Love.” Aaron pressed his nose against Spencer’s neck and inhaled. Aaron held him for a few moments, then let Spencer go. 

“Come on. I promise you everything will be fine.” 

Aaron took Spencer’s hand and led him out the door, grabbing his bag on the way. Aaron called Jessica, who had Jack for the time being. They would meet at the hospital. 

All the way there, Aaron couldn’t stop holding Spencer’s hand. He was both nervous and excited. 

* * *

Spencer was sleeping. There we minor complications, but in the end, everything went well. Aaron was sitting in the large chair meant for Omega’s to feed, or for Alphas and Omegas to cuddle while the Omega fed. 

However, due to Spencer’s previous complications, his mammary glands never fully developed during the pregnancy, but the Doctor assured them that bottle feeding could be just as special. Aaron currently had his shirt off and was holding his daughter, Sydney Diana Hotchner-Reid in his arms as she slept. The skin to skin contact was helping to form the parental bonds so prevalent in Alpha/Omega families. 

Aaron had gotten to be the one to hold her after the Doctor delivered her. After cutting the cord, Aaron laid her, viscera and all, on Spencer’s chest. After his arms were released from the bed, Spencer held his daughter close, tears streamed down his face. His dreams of having a baby fulfilled, and it was better than he could even put into words. 

Spencer crying had then had Aaron crying as they put their heads together, marveling at the newborn. Then the neonatal nurse had to take her to clean her up, weigh her, check her vitals then wrap her in a soft blanket. Spencer was cleaned up, and the baby put back in his arms. 

Aaron never left his side. 

The baby was stirring, and that triggered Spencer to stir. The epidural was wearing off, and Spencer was able to sit up in bed. The large bed was made so that Alphas could stay with their Omega’s after the birth of their children. Hospitals learned the hard way trying to keep Alpha’s away from their Omega’s and newborn children. Their protective instincts went on overdrive, and more than one Alpha had destroyed hospital property to get to their family. 

“Let me have her.” Spencer smiled, seeing his mate with their baby girl. 

Aaron stood and placed Sydney in his arms. Spencer had opened his gown so that he could have the skin to skin contact. There was a machine that held several bottles of warm formula for them to feed her. Aaron moved to get one for Spencer. 

“She’s perfect, just like her Daddy.” Aaron smiled. 

“She is perfect, isn’t she.” 

“Jack is anxious to meet her. I wanted to wait until you woke up and fed her again.” 

“Let him in. I know he’s going to want to see her.” Spencer placed a kiss on Sydney’s forehead, pouring all of his love for her into it. He couldn’t ever remember being this completely happy. 

* * *

"Can I hold Ni?" Jack asked, breaking the silence of the room.

"What?" Aaron asked. Spencer was still sleeping a good bit after the minor complications that had prolonged the C-Section as well as just having to be pregnant for longer than normal. Aaron had been worried, but the various doctors that had been in the C-Section and even Spencer's doctor assured him it was normal. It did give Aaron time to bond with Sydney without Spencer being possessive.

Jack was seated in the oversized chair and was reading a book. Jessica was getting all of them lunch, and after they ate, the team was going to be arriving for a very short visit. Aaron would rather have them come to the hospital and see them than intrude on the house. For the first week of their leave, Aaron didn't want anyone else there. No one fought it, not after everything that both of them had been through since bonding.

"Can I hold Ni?" Jack said again closing his book and looking up at Aaron. "I'll come up there with you and Papa."

"Come on," Aaron said as he sat up more. Spencer huffed again, so Aaron brushed a hand down Spencer's cheek to let him know that he wasn't going that far. Just far enough to give Jack room to come up between them and sit so that he could hold Sydney.

Jack set his book down and gently climbed up into the bed. Jack had held her while Spencer had been awake and Aaron had even let him help to feed her. Sydney was asleep at the moment, and Aaron knew that if she woke up, Spencer would wake up too, but he wasn't too worried as Sydney was very attached to her older brother.

Aaron shifted her from his arms to Jack carefully, but Sydney never even twitched as she settled into Jack's arms.

"So why Ni?" Aaron asked. There had been several first names chosen, but Spencer didn't want to pick one until they met her. Of course, Aaron agreed that she was a Sydney as soon as they had got a good look at her.

"I just like it, and if I start to use it first, no one else will be able to call her anything else. She's going to be smart like Papa so she'll learn it quick." Jack never looked up from where he was looking down at Sydney. He leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss over his forehead. It was beautiful to see.

"You'll have to fight Spencer-" Aaron stopped because he just realized what Jack had been calling Spencer. "When did you start to call Spencer Papa?"

"Today. Aunt Emily got me a book about new babies, and the section on new babies with different parents talked about finding names for the secondary parent. Like if I called Mommy mommy, maybe calling the second mom Ma or Mimi or something like that. There were a lot of different names for Dad, and I call you Daddy and Dad, so I didn't want Spencer to be Da or something like that. Pop doesn't sound like a name for Spencer, so I kept looking, and Papa was the one that I liked. If I call him something, Ni's going to call him it as well, and we don't want her calling him Spencer."

Jack yawned and turned to where he could lean against Aaron and hold Sydney tightly. Aaron looked at the time and knew that Jack could get a short nap in before Jessica came back with food. Aaron watched him until he noticed that the bed was shaking a little. Aaron was worried until he realized that it wasn't so much the bed as Spencer. Aaron turned onto his side, making sure that Jack didn't shift and looked at his Omega. Spencer's eyes were still tightly shut, but tears were leaking out of them. Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead, and those eyes opened to look at him.

"I didn't-" Spencer stopped and swallowed.

"He loves you," Aaron said. Aaron cupped the side of Spencer's face and pressed a kiss to his lips. He could taste the salt of Spencer's tears when he pulled back.

"I know that he loves me, but there is a difference between loving me and choosing on his own to call me Papa."

"The book suggested it," Aaron pointed out.

"But he's stubborn like his father if he didn't want to call me anything other than Spencer he wouldn't." Spencer reached behind and grabbed a few tissues from the box before he wiped at his eyes and blew his nose softly.

"I think that if Prentiss had got the book for him sooner, he would have done it sooner. We had discussed it for a few months from now when Jack's more settled with having a little sibling, but I don't think that we are going to have to worry about him getting jealous. He might get jealous if others try and hog holding her."

Spencer laughed and wiped at his eyes again.

"Life can't get more perfect than this, can it?"

"No. I don't think so." Aaron slid down a little more and moved Jack to where the boy was more laying on their chests and sides with Sydney asleep on him. Aaron thought that a little bit of a nap would be perfect for him as well. He remembered Jack as a baby well and knew that he should get in the habit of getting sleep when he could. There would be small fights on the horizon with Spencer wanting to do every single feeding, his Omega instincts saying that he had to care for the baby, but Aaron had gone into this as a partnership, and he wasn't going to stop that now.

Spencer would enjoy taking care of Sydney, and so would Aaron. Aaron was just thankful that the amount of time given to Alphas and Omegas after the birth of a child were even. Dave had already promised to keep Spencer in cold case files and consults because him without something to challenge him had already proven to be disastrous, but the files would wait at least a week before Aaron would let him have them.

Aaron looked at his family, one he never thought he would have and grinned as he closed his eyes to take a nap with them. Life couldn't get more perfect than this.

Five Years Later

“Come on, Ni. Dad and Papa are waiting.”

Sydney ran down the stairs, and Jack just shook his head. His little sister definitely had Spencer’s sense of style. Jeans, a bright multi-colored top and a striped vest with two different colored converse shoes. He chuckled but wasn’t going to say anything. Ni was who she was, and Jack loved her all the more for it. His Dad had put her hair in two long braids. He had gone to a class in the summer that was just her and him, a Daddy and Me braiding class. Papa just smiled and indulged him. 

Jack had her backpack in his hand along with her lunch box, which had R2D2 on it. 

“I’m coming,” She bounced towards him, then took his hand. This was her first day of school.

“Are you excited?”

Ni nodded, her braids flying all over, making Jack laugh.

“Come on, before Dad gets impatient.” 

“Okay, Jack. Let’s go.” 

The school was a private one. Aaron, at Spencer’s encouraging, had Jack tested. He was getting bored at his regular school, so they sought out one that not only Jack liked, but would challenge him. Sydney had gone to the pre-school there, and both kids loved it. Jack would be a couple of grades ahead when he went to high school in three years. 

“Do you like my outfit, Jackers?”

Jack smiled as they walked out of the house. 

“It is very you, Ni. Now come on.”

Aaron was waiting for Spencer to strap James in the car seat when he looked up and saw Jack and Sydney coming out of the house. Jack locked the door, then helped his sister into her booster. 

“Come on, Love. Kids are all ready.” 

Spencer was fussing over the baby a little, then he jumped in the front and was ready. They dropped Jack and Sydney off, Spencer getting a little teary-eyed as he hugged Sydney. 

“Papa, I’m just going to school,” Sydney wiggled her nose a little. 

“I know sweetheart. I hope you have a good day.” “Love you, Papa. Don’t worry, Jackers will take care of me.” Sydney started to run towards the school, stopped and ran back, then hugged Aaron, who was kneeling down. “Love you too, Daddy.” 

The two men waved at Jack as they stood up. 

“She’s five already, Aaron. And going to school.” Spencer had tears in his eyes, and Aaron took a moment to pull his husband into his arms. They had married two years after Sydney had been born.

“Yes, she’s growing up.”

“I don’t want her to.” Spencer had a little pout on his face. Aaron brushed the tears from his eyes. 

“We can’t stop it. I look at Jack and can’t believe he will be eleven this year. Time is not going to slow down.” 

Spencer sighed as he stepped away and got in the SUV. 

James was going to be in Spencer’s office, which used to be Morgan’s office, with him for the first few weeks. The baby had been a surprise. Spencer thought that Sydney was going to be it for him and when he went in for a check-up because he wasn’t feeling well, both he and his doctor were shocked. 

Where Sydney had been fairly easy, James was a difficult birth. After his c-section, there were major complications, and Spencer had to have the male version of a hysterectomy. At first, he was upset about it, but after a while, he was grateful for having pulled through it. He was alive, and he and Aaron had three beautiful children. Spencer was now technically no longer intersex. His heats would still happen, but they were now very infrequent. 

Morgan had retired with his Omega, Savannah. They had two boys, and Spencer couldn’t be happier for him. They had moved to Chicago, but they often came for visits and Spencer cherished each and every one. 

Rossi was grumbling about retiring for good this time. He was reunited with his second wife, and he wanted to make it work. If he did, Spencer was going to move to lead profiler. 

Anderson had done exceptionally well in the Unit, and he was now a Supervisory Special Agent. With Morgan leaving, Aaron had actually talked Will into taking over Morgan’s spot. He was smart and an incredible investigator. 

Will had found another Omega, Sherilynn had been a wonderful match for Will. Henry and Cherise took to her easily and formed an immediate bond with her. They were getting married later that summer, even though Sherilynn was going to be six months pregnant. They didn’t care, it was going to be beautiful anyway. She was also the BAU’s new media liaison, taking over the spot from Anderson.

Everyone still felt the loss of JJ. All of them except Aaron and Spencer saw her often, even Will. He would never keep the children away from her. After a lot of therapy, JJ started to see Henry again, and the two learned to be Mother and Son again, but it would never be the closeness they once had. She still had the occasional fantasy that Aaron would sweep her away, but everyone knew that was never going to happen.

Aaron and Spencer walked into the bullpen, the team was going to see James for the first time. 

“Oh... he’s adorable, Spencer.” Garcia gushed over him and had a small otter stuffed animal. 

“Garcia, you don’t have to give him more things. You and Emily have done too much already.” 

Emily was now Aaron’s SIC. She had tried to go back to Interpol but found herself missing her BAU family. She came back with her own baby, but wouldn’t say who the father was, and no one pried.

“It’s our prerogative as his Godmothers.” 

Spencer looked around, and the scene was so familiar, so much like that day five years ago when JJ had brought her own baby in for everyone to see. It broke his heart that the woman he considered sister wasn’t there to share this, but he had put his feelings for JJ away. He couldn’t change her. 

“Spence?” Aaron rubbed his back as he stood next to his husband. 

“I just can’t believe it’s been five years. How much has changed in that time. But, I don’t think I could want my life to be any other way.”

Aaron smiled, the Alpha inside preening that he had this beautiful man as his. 

“I wouldn’t either, Love.” 

They were all having a moment together till Sherilynn came in with files in her hand. 

“Sorry, Boss, but we have a case.”

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> We write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. We refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading our story! 
> 
>  
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open until June 30th! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/)


End file.
